Living For Her
by WiccanOne
Summary: AUOliver Wood has had a crush on Katie Bell for years. But, like most girls, she doesn't know. Katie always has a song in her heart. What happens when she finds out some news that even singing can't lift from her mind?
1. Angel

A/N: I know the years are a little messes up in this fic, but bear with me.

_____Chapter One: Angel_

__Katie Bell walked along the compartments in the Hogwarts Express. This year was going to be Katie's last year at Hogwarts. And currently, she was looking for someone. She turned a corner and spotted the person she was trying to find.

"Ol!" She said as she neared him. Oliver Wood turned around and a smiled spread across his lips.

"Kates!" He said as he engulfed Katie in a hug. Katie laughed.

"Rib breaking." She said, and Oliver loosened his grip a bit. Oliver finally pulled away.

"Katie, how was your summer?" He asked, as the headed toward the compartment they always shared on the ride to Hogwarts.

"It was good. My favorite place was the beach." Katie said. Oliver gave Katie his trade mark smirk.

"Had your fare share of summer flings, I gather." He said in his Scottish accent. Katie turned her head forward, and nodded with a small smile on her face. Then she nudged Oliver in the shoulder with her own.

"How 'bout you, Mr. Wood. Did you have a _nice _summer?" Katie asked, wondering if he had been 'Flung'. Oliver shook his head and Katie hit herself in the forehead with her palm. "_What _am I thinking? You were probable off the ground to much to meet anyone." She said with a smirk of her own. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"For your information, Miss Bell, I had a great time with Lina this summer." He said, a knowing smile on his face. Katie stopped and put her arm out to stop Oliver, also.

"You mean, Lina Bain? The girl you can't stand?" Katie asked. You see, Katie and Oliver used to be next-door neighbors in a little town in Scotland; before Katie moved to Dublin, Ireland. Oliver nodded, and Katie and him continued walking till they got to their compartment.

"One in the same." He said finally, with amusement in his voice. Katie and Oliver sat down. 

"Ol, she was a right-Bitch!" Katie said. Oliver nodded.

"Yea, but she was a right-hot-bitch. And still is." He said. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Guys." She muttered under her breath.

"And who, my I asked, did you go out with this summer on your brilliant vacation?" Oliver asked. Katie smirked again and then crossed her knees.

"Cedric Digory." She said, also, with a knowing smile. 

"The Hufflepuff Captain!" Oliver yelled. Katie nodded, her smirk turning into a full blown smile.

"Yea, we ran into each other when I was at the beach." She said. "I really should really burn my camera." She add as an afterthought. Oliver shuddered.

"Okay, Kates. You win. But, that was to much information." He said. Suddenly the door to Oliver and Katie's compartment opened.

"Oh, has our little Katie been naughty this summer?" George Weasly asked, as he came into the compartment. He was followed by his twin brother Fred; and Katie's other best friends, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet.

"I think she has." Alicia said in a baby voice. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Minds. Out. Of. Gutter. Please." Katie said. Fred took in a sharp breath, and gave a look like he was offended.

"Never!" George and Fred said at the same time. Katie rolled her eyes again.

Three day later, after lights out, Katie sneaked outside; where she proceeded to mount her broom. You see, for years; Katie, Alicia, and Angelina had been going to a Muggle Kareoke Bar about 7 miles away from Hogsmead and about 10 miles away from Hogwarts. About ten minutes after she took off, Katie landed behind the Kareoke Club. The club wasn't _just _Kareoke, though. You could also play instruments and sing. That's what Katie always did. They had a piano at the club, and she would play songs. Tonight she was going to play a song called 'Angel' by a muggle singer named Sarah Mclachlan. Those were the only songs she could play anyway, muggle ones. But, she was from a muggle family, so she knew them well. Katie walked into the club. There was a sign up sheet at the entrance. Once you signed up, about 20 minutes later you would perform. 

When Alicia came, she played Guitar. That was her favorite instrument. And Angelina could play the drums, but you can't sing a whole song with just drums. But she never really sang anyway, unless Katie or Alicia wanted her for back-up or they needed a drum player.

A few minutes passed as Katie stood in front of the door waiting to be called to the stage. Suddenly, the door behind her jerked open.

"Hey, Kates. You gone on yet?" It was Angelina and Alicia. They always came, even if Katie was the only one performing. Katie shook her head. Alicia shrugged. "That just means we made it in time." She said happily. Katie nodded and laughed. A few seconds later, Alicia and Angelina went to find themselves a table.

_"Next we have a new comer, Daniel McKeller. And Katie Bell is needed on deck." _A woman said over the microphone. Katie glanced at Alicia and Angelina, who both gave her a reassuring thumbs up. Katie smiled back at them, and headed backstage. "Hey Katie!" Said the woman that had introduced Daniel McKeller.

"Hey, Lora." Katie said, with a smile. Lora looked at the sheet and shook her head with a smile.

"Another Sarah Mclachlan song?" She asked. Katie laughed and nodded. Lora shrugged. "Okay. I just gotta say, if McGonaggal ever catches you over here, we will both fry." She said. Yes, Lora had gone to Hogwarts, two years ahead of Katie. That's how Katie had found out about this Kareoke bar. 

"I know, I know. At least it's Saturday." Katie said. Lora looked up, Daniel had finished.

"That's my que, and almost yours. Get ready." She said, as she put a big smile on and walked out onto the stage.

_"Everyone, put your hands together for Katie Bell." _Lora said. Katie walked out onto the stage and sat herself at the piano. A second later, she started playing.

_**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance   
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough   
And it's hard at the end of the day   
I need some distraction oh beautiful release   
Memories seep from my veins   
They may be empty and weightless and maybe   
I'll find some peace tonight **_

The crowd watched Katie in silence. They always did. But, even if the crowd had been yelling at the top of their lungs, Katie would not have heard them. Playing music took her away. It, made her feel like she was on her broom, flying over the ocean. It was peaceful, and loud at the same time. She felt like she was in heaven, and more with every note. 

_**In the arms of an Angel fly away from here   
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear   
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie   
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here **_

That's how she felt. She was on Angel wings, soaring with the clouds. And, it's not like she hadn't flown with the cloud before. But, it wasn't the same feeling that it was when she got on her broom. Yes she loved to fly, but this was a whole different kind of flying. All doubt, all pain, all worry; left her when she played. And seemed to disappear when she sang. 

**_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn   
There's vultures and thieves at your back   
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies   
That you make up for all that you lack   
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time   
It's easier to believe   
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness   
That brings me to my knees _**

**_In the arms of an Angel far away from here   
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear   
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie   
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here _**

**_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_**

That was her comfort. A second later, the audience started clapping, like they always did. But Katie didn't care, she just loved being able to play. It would always help her, or so she thought.


	2. Who?

_Chapter Two: Who?_

Katie, Angelina, and Alicia flew back to Hogwarts. They quietly crept through the big Oak Doors. As the doors closed, they looked around to make sure no one was following them. When they were satisfied with the fact that they were alone, the three girls ran up to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as the portrait swung closed, the three girl were startled by a voice.

"And where were you girls?" They heard George ask. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie all visibly relaxed.

"Hullo George." The girls said, turning to face him. Fred was standing next to him, trying not to laugh.

"Don't 'Hullo George' me!" George said in mock serious voice. "I may just have to report you to a Prefect." He said. This made the three girls bust out laughing. They knew George would never report anyone to a Prefect, even if his life depended on it.

"Hey, don't laugh at my brother!" Fred yelled through his own laughs. The 5 students quieted immediately when they heard the portrait start to open again. Within seconds; Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were around a corner. McGonaggal walked into the common room with Filch.

"Do you see, Mr. Filch?" McGonaggal said. "There are no students up. Now please go back to bed." She said. Filch nodded and started muttering about Teenagers, and Messes, and Peeves. As soon as the portrait hole swung shut, McGonaggal turned to face the corner the 5 students were hiding behind. "Weasly's, Spinett, Johnson, Bell! Get out here right now!" She yelled. Katie muttered a swear word before her, Alicia, Angelina, Fred, and George came out from the corner. McGonaggal eyed them. "If I have to lie to Filch about you 5 one more time, you will be suspended from Quidditch." She snapped before muttering, 'Although it is fun watching Filch get so red'. Then she turned sharply and left the common room. Nobody made a peep, and they all ran up to their dorms.

Katie ran down to the Great Hall, and took a seat next to Oliver. A few seconds later, Alicia came running into the Great Hall.

"Where the _HELL _is George?!" She yelled when she had gotten to Katie. Katie shrugged.

"I do not know." She said. Alicia huffed.

"You are a very _sucky _liar!" She said, before she turned and stomped out of the Great Hall. After Alicia had left, Katie grabbed Oliver's glass of Pumpkin Juice. Oliver took no notice.

"What was that about?" He asked. Katie put Oliver's cup back on the table and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt, before she started.

"Oh, I helped George swipe her new journal." She said with a shrug. Oliver's eyes widened. "She had only written that she had a crush on George. I just wanted to give her a little push in his direction." She quickly added. Oliver eyed Katie skeptically.

"Why did you have to run down here?" He asked. Katie laughed.

"I didn't want Alicia knowing I had helped George swipe her journal. She would have killed me!" Katie said with another laugh. Oliver eyed her wearily again, but decided to let it go.

"Did you get caught last night?" Oliver asked with a knowing smile on his face. Katie, who had picked up Oliver's pumpkin juice again, choked.

"How did you know I went anywhere last night?" She asked. Oliver laughed.

"You were stealthy," He started. "But, Alicia and Angelina.....not so much." He said. Katie sighed.

"Yeah, we got caught. But McGonaggal dealt with Filch." She said, deciding to leave the part about suspension out. Oliver nodded.

"Well at least no one got suspended." He said, taking back his pumpkin juice. Katie nodded, and kept her mouth shut. Suddenly she stood up again.

"Oh, Damn. I forgot to started an essay for Snape." She said. Then she started toward the Great Hall doors. Oliver got up and followed her. He was about to come up next to her and ask her a question, when Marcus Flint got in front of her. Before she had a chance to move, Flint pushed her backward. She would've fallen, but Oliver caught her.

"Watch where you're going, Bell." Flint said with a sneer before proceeding to his own table. Katie stared after Flint, lingering in Oliver's arms a second more then she needed to. After that second, Oliver and Katie both decided she should get up. When Katie had both her feet firmly planted on the ground, Oliver asked the first question that came to his mind.

"What was that about?" He said. Katie shrugged.

"It could be about me kicking him in the balls when I ran into him over the summer." She said. Oliver's had to choke back a laugh.

"I'd ask why, but that would be stupid question. So I'm just going to ask, what was the reason he was given?" Oliver asked. Katie smiled.

"He tried to feel me up." She said. Oliver's jaw clenched, and Katie continued. "All he had a chance to do was touch my arm before a had him flipped over my shoulder and, him, lying on his back." She finished. Oliver relaxed a bit.

"When did the, _hem, _kicking take place?" He asked. Katie smiled again.

"After a flipped him, I started to walk away. He got up and grabbed my arm. I turned around and the, _hem, _kicking took place." She said. Oliver rolled his eyes. "Why did you follow me, anyway?" Katie finally asked. Oliver made a face like he had suddenly remembered why he went after her.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted help on your essay. I finished mine this morning before class." He said. Katie nodded.

"Yes! Of course I want help, I suck in that class!" She said. Oliver smiled, and they both headed up to the Gryffindor common room.

Katie and Oliver came out of Potions the next day. 

"I can't believe I got this grade!" Katie said. Oliver just nodded. "I suck at potions, _and _Snape hates me!" She continued. "So, how the _hell _did I get a B- ?!" She squealed. Katie's squeal brought Oliver out of his thoughts.

"Um, Kates, it was a good paper." He said finally. Katie didn't stop smiling.

"I guess so." She said. Oliver and Katie had Herboligy next. So they headed toward Greenhouse 3.

  


After classes ended for the day, Oliver called; Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George, and Harry for an extra Quidditch practice.

"Ol, we have practice tomorrow." Katie tried to reason. Oliver shook his head.

"We need the extra practice, Kates. Now, everyone, started doing laps." He said.

By the time Quidditch practice ended, everyone was dead beat. All of them trudged to the locker rooms. Katie and Alicia grabbed their Quidditch bags, and headed toward the shower. Angelina had gone back to the castle, saying she need to do a paper for Transfiguration. Katie and Alicia gave each other skeptical glances as Angelina _and _Fred head up to the tower. Harry had ran back to the school as soon as Quidditch practice was over, muttering something about Hermione Granger and Homework and Ron Weasly. Oliver and George stayed in the boys half of the locker rooms to take their showers.

When Alicia and Katie had finished their showers, they came out into the main part of the locker room. At the same time, George out.

"Kates, I'm gonna walk back with George, okay?" Alicia asked. Katie nodded, still trying to get all her stuff together. George and Alicia left, and a few minutes later, Oliver stepped out.

"Hey, Kates. What are you still doing here?" He asked. Katie threw her Quidditch robes on the ground.

"I have to much crap!" She said in a huff. Oliver laughed, and finished putting his stuff in his bag. Katie picked up her Quidditch robes and, with one last shove, fit them into her bag. "WOOHOO! I did it!" She said in mock happiness. Katie started heading for the door.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Oliver asked, shouldering his Quidditch bag. Katie nodded and shrugged.

"Nope, I don't mind." She said, and her and Oliver left the locker rooms.

Katie and Oliver walk into the Great Hall, and toward the Gryffindor table. Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina got silent as soon as Katie and Oliver sat down.

"What?" Katie asked. George shook his head.

"Nothing." He and Fred said at the same time.

"No, you guys were talking about something, and then, when we sat down you stopped." Oliver said. Angelina shook her head.

"We weren't talking about anything." Alicia said. Katie and Oliver looked at them suspiciously, but let it go.


	3. Ironic

_Chapter Three: Ironic_

The night; Katie, Angelina, and Alicia flew out to the Kareoke club again. Tonight Alicia was going to sing, and Angelina and Katie were there to watch her. Alicia was singing a song by a Muggle singer named Alanis Morissette. It was called "Ironic". She loved to sing more then Katie loved to play piano. It was her way to tell everyone what she was thinking. She wrote her songs, but she never let anyone here them. Except for Katie and Angelina. She loved to be able to tell people to go away, or tell them to stay, or tell them she was in love, or tell them that she hated someone, without having to actually tell them. Much like Katie, this was also Alicia's out. She could get out of the world, and she could be free. 

Alicia went up to the Sign-up sheet, and signed it. She wasn't nervous, she never was. Why should she be nervous, she didn't care what these strangers thought. She just wanted to play, screw what they said. 19 minutes later, Lora came on stage again.

_"I would like to introduce Jennifer Flannery. And I need Alicia Spinett on deck." _She said, then she left the stage. Alicia headed back stage while Angelina and Katie got seats. Alicia sat back stage talking to Lora until it was time for Alicia to be introduced. 

_"Everyone, put your hands together for, Alicia Spinett." _Lora said, as Alicia walked on stage. There was clapping as Alicia started to strum her guitar.

_**An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think**_

It was that flying feeling Katie always got, Alicia knew it well. The rush of being on stage, weather you cared or not, was amazing.

_**It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures**_

Alicia didn't get nervous, but with every word she got more sure. She knew, singing always saved her from the world. It was an addiction she didn't want to get rid of.

_ **Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think**_

Flying. That always made her feel good, but this. Her other friends didn't get what this did to her. It made her feel safe. Safer then she felt in Hogwarts, safer then she felt at home.

_**It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures**_

Nobody would think that three chasers loved music this much, but they did. It wasn't girly, it wasn't geeky, it wasn't manly, it just was. 

**_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face_**

Much like her friends in the audience, Alicia could sing for hours and play for days.

_**A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
A little too ironic...and yeah I really do think...**_

But it wasn't just that, everybody still didn't get it.

_**It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures**_

Singing was her 'Life Anonymous' class.

_**Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out **_

It was like life, it had a funny way of helping her out.

Singing, to Alicia, was very Ironic.

As Alicia strummed the last chord, the audience started to clap. Alicia said her thank-you's, and then caught up with Angelina and Katie, and flew back to Hogwarts. Tonight that had opened their room window, and they wanted to make sure nobody closed it so they would be able to fly in.

When they got to Hogwarts, the window was still open. As they flew in the window, they saw their door close. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all ran to the door to see if they could catch who had been in their room. When they opened the door, the person was gone.

Katie made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. She sat down across from Fred and George. The twins kept eating, until Alicia and Angelina sat down next to Katie. Fred and George both looked up. They had the same smile on their faces.

"Have a good time last night?" They asked at the same time. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie's eyes widened .

"_You. _You were the ones that were in our room last night?!" Angelina yelled, yet whispered. Fred held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, hey. You should thank us. A fourth year, Terrie Blechly, closed your window last night before she went to bed." He said.

"And we opened it, because we knew you three wouldn't chance getting Filch up again." George finished. Alicia huffed.

"Okay, thanks." She said, as she put food on her plate. A second later, their Quidditch captain joined them.

"Hey." He said to George, Fred, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. 

"Hey, Ol." Katie said, while everyone else just continued eating. Oliver piled food on his own plate and started gulping it down. Katie did the same. The 6 finished at the same time. They all got up and headed to their classes. Angelina to 6th year. Alicia, Fred, and George to 5th year. And; Katie and Oliver to 7th.


	4. How?

Disclaimer: The sing is by Lisa Loeb, it is called "How". Oh, and, if I owned Harry Potter I would be sitting in a grand office racking in the cash, I wouldn't be at home typing my fingers off!lol

___Chapter Four: How?_

Every night, for the next week; Katie, Angelina, and Alicia went to the Kareoke bar. Katie didn't know why she kept wanting to go, she was the one that performed the most that week. She just felt like getting away. 

Katie shook her thoughts away as she sat in the Gryffindor common room. The portrait swung open suddenly, and Oliver walked. It was Saturday, so the curfew was eleven. Oliver had just made it by 20 minutes. 

"Katie." He said, calling her over. Katie walked over to Oliver. "I need to talk to you, do you want to go for a fly?" Oliver asked, holding up his broom. 

"But, Ol. There are only 20 minutes until curfew." Katie said. Oliver nodded.

"It won't take that long. Please?" He asked, giving Katie a pleading smile that almost made her week in the knees. Katie just nodded, and ran up to her dorm to get her broom.

5 minutes later, Katie and Oliver were up in the air.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Katie asked. Oliver sighed.

"Kates; you, Angelina, and Alicia have been out at that singing place everyday this week. I'm worried that McGonaggal will catch you." He said. Katie furrowed her brow.

"She'll only catch us if she is waiting in out dorm when we get back. And we always check before we fly in." Katie said. Oliver took a breath to start again, but Katie cut him off.

"Listen, Oliver. It's almost eleven. We better get back inside." Katie said, and then she flew down before Oliver could say anything else. Oliver sighed.

"That's not the only thing I wanted to tell you." He whispered, but Katie had already landed and was on her way through the Oak Doors.

Katie was on her way back to Gryffindor tower, when she bumped into something solid. Katie lost her balance and fell over. When she looked up she saw, looming over her, Flint.

"Did the little chaser fall down." He said with a small cackle.

"Go screw your broom, Flint." Katie muttered as she got up. Suddenly, Flint lunged forward and roughly pulled Katie up by her shoulders.

"Watch you language, Bell." He said, before pushing her aside into the wall and walking off. Katie picked up her broom (which she had dropped), and headed back to her dorm.

"What did Ollie want?" Alicia asked as she got into bed. Katie sighed, knowing she wasn't going to mention her run in with Flint.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." She said before she got into her bed. Angelina got into her own, and they all fell asleep. It was the first night in weeks they hadn't gone to sing, or hear Katie sing, and they were beat.

Katie met Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George in the Great Hall the next day. 

"So, what did Wood want?" Angelina asked, taking a bite of toast. Katie pored herself some pumpkin juice.

"He wanted to tell us to stop going to the bar every night. He thinks McGonaggal is going to catch us." She said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. George coughed.

"Now listen. You know I would be the last one to admit this, but, maybe Wood has a point." He said. Alicia's eyes widened.

"You're taking Woods side!" She yelled, but not to loud. George sighed. 

"Come On, Lish. I'm not taking his side, it's just that, if you get suspended from Quidditch before the first match, they might not let us play the rest. And I was really looking forward the smashing my beaters club into Flints head." He said with a small smile. Alicia took a menacing breath, but before she could say a word Angelina cut in.

"Are you taking Wood's side too?" She asked Fred because she knew how much singing meant to Katie and Alicia. Fred gave a small nod.

"I just think, maybe, you shouldn't go as much." He said tentatively. George nodded slightly, looking down at his plate. Alicia's jaw dropped. She was really taking this to heart. Alicia leaned over the table to were George had to look her right in the eye.

"George Weasly, you have someone only let you fly a few times a week and see how you like it." She whispered through gritted teeth before getting up and leaving the Great Hall. Katie and Angelina got up and followed Alicia. And Alicia didn't speak to George for the rest of the day.

"Are you going again tonight?" George asked Katie in a hushed tone in the common room later that day. Katie, who was pretending to be doing her homework so Alicia would not felay her, nodded in response. 

"She wants to vent really badly." Katie said through the side of her mouth. George nodded.

"Then Fred and I are following." He said. Katie shoot him a look and then went back to her paper.

"Why?" She whispered.

"That's the only way she'll talk to me, is if we fly _back _together." George said. Katie stopped moving and gave it a thought.

"That's true." She said. "Okay, then, you can follow." She said as she got up, gathered her stuff, and headed toward her dorm.

At 11:30 later that night; Katie, Angelina, and Alicia flew toward the bar. Fred and George following far behind. 

Katie, Angelina, and Alicia landed in the back. Alicia walked to the front like she was on a mission. She walked right up to the sign-up sheet and signed in. It was Friday night and the bar was packet, so George and Fred snuck by the three girl with ease. The 20 minutes flew by fast. Lora walked unto the stage.

_"My I introduce Cecil Clark, and Alicia Spinett is needed on deck." _She said. Cecil Clark walked on stage and Lora walked off. Alicia was already backstage when Lora came off stage. Lora took one look at Alicia's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Alicia looked at her.

"Weasly." She muttered. Lora laughed.

"Fred or George?" She asked, remembering the twins just before she had left Hogwarts. Alicia's shoulders tensed a bit.

"George." She whispered. Lora sighed and shook her head.

"I'm guessing he didn't just play a trick on you." She said in a knowing tone. Before Alicia had a chance to speak, Lora walked back on stage.

_"Please put you hands together for Alicia Spinett." _Lora said. Alicia took in a breath and walked on stage. Alicia strummed the first chords of a song she played every time she got mad at a guy. The song didn't match her exact feeling right now, but it was close.

**_I didn't come this far for you to make this hard for me.  
And now you want to ask me "How?"  
It's Like..... How does your heart beat, and why do you breathe?  
How does your heart beat, and why do you breathe?_**

That's how she felt about singing. Alicia was so mad that George didn't seem to get that. Singing was natural, like breathing. 

**_Why did you come here?  
You weren't invited.  
You're on the outside - stay on the outside.  
And now you want to ask me "why?"  
It's like ....Why does your heart beat, and how do you cry?  
How does your heart beat?_**

Alicia looked over the crowd as she sang. And she spotted him. Why was he here. Alicia shot a looked at Angelina and Katie. They knew, they knew she had seen the twins. Worst of all, they knew she had seen George.

**_And there are some things that i'd like to figure out.  
There are some things that I can do without -  
Like you and your letters that go on forever,  
and you, and the people that were never friends. _**

**_Never Friends......_**

She knew it was stupid, but Alicia was so mad at George for agreeing that singing she be cut back for her. She also knew he didn't get it, so it really wasn't his fault. But, she wanted him to apologies. He hadn't really done that yet.

**_ With all the things that you could be,  
You never could learn how to be me.  
And now you want to ask me "how?"  
It's like - how does your heart beat, and why do you breathe?  
How does you heart beat, and why do you breathe? _**

This was air to Alicia, and she wanted George to see that.****


	5. Recognition

AN: I know there is a song almost every chapter, I hope you can deal.lol

_Chapter Five: Recognition_

Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie raced after Alicia on their brooms. George cut around a group of trees and ended up in front of Alicia, yards ahead of the others. Alicia was forced to stop.

"Can I help you?" She said in an annoyed tone. George sighed.

"Lish, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you made." He said. _That's better _Alicia thought. "All I was saying was, don't get caught." George finished with a wicked grin. Alicia smile and nodded.

"I can do that." She said. Suddenly Alicia took in a big breath and yelled over her shoulder.

"Wars over! You can come out of the trenches!" George laughed as Fred, Angelina, and Katie flew out from behind trees.

"I thought that war would last longer." Fred said, George gave his brother a warning glance.

"Don't give her any ideas." He said. They all laughed, and flew back to Hogwarts.

Katie was the closest one to the window when she put her hand out for the others to stop.

"Guys, get to the side of the window. I think someone's in the room." She said. They did as they were told. Katie flew right at the edge of the window. She smiled when she saw who was in there. She motioned for everyone to follow her away from the window. "Guess who's in there?" She said. 

"Who?" Angelina asked. Katie laughed a little.

"Wood. He is probable gonna make me eat my words if I fly back in there." She said, pointing to the window. Fred shrugged.

"We can just go in through our window." He said, pointing at himself and George.

"Yeah, we left it open." George finished. The three chasers nodded, and they all flew to the twins window.

Once they were inside, the girls had to get back up to their room. 

"Ol's still in there." Katie pointed out. Alicia laughed.

"He'll be amazed at how we got in, though." She said. Katie nodded.

"Okay. But, let's ditch our brooms in the closet down stairs, so when we go in there we can pretend we were just going to said we were down in the common room." She said. Angelina and Alicia nodded, and the three girls headed to their dorms.

When they opened the door, they all pulled mock surprised faces.

"Oliver! What. Are you doing in here?!" Katie said, putting her hand to her chest. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Be happy I'm not McGonaggal." He said with a stern face. Katie pushed him to the door.

"Will just be happy you aren't staying." She said with a sarcastic smile, before slamming the door in his face. Katie then turned toward Angelina and Alicia, and clapped her hands together like she was brushing dust off them. "Now that, that's done with, we can go to sleep." She said. Angelina and Alicia both doubled over laughing.

"Wood's face was priceless." Angelina said, as she tried to climb in bed still laughing. Alicia could only nodded as _she _climbed in her own bed. 

"Yes. Yes it was." Katie added in an amused voice while shutting off the lights.

The next day, Katie was the first one down the stairs. She was a few steps from the portrait hole when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Katie turned around, and came face to face with her Quidditch captain.

"Kates, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked with pleading eyes. Katie bit her lip and nodded. Oliver led Katie over to the couch by the fire. They both sat down. "Katie, I'm sorry i got you so made at me the other day. It's just, this is my last chance to beat Slytherin and get the Quidditch cup. And I really want that cup." He said. Katie rolled her eyes, but she had a smile forming on her lips.

"Ol, I was never really mad at you. Although you better be happy you didn't talk to Alicia. She practically bit Georges head of for agreeing with you." She said. Oliver's eyes widened.

"G-George agreed with me?" Oliver asked. Katie nodded. Oliver through his hands up in the air. "That's it. Go to the Kareoke bar every night. And if I say anything else that George agrees with, do the opposite." He said. Katie laughed.

"You got it, Captain." She said through her laughter. Oliver looked at Katie thoughtfully.

"I like it when you do that." He said without thinking.

"Do what?" Katie asked, still laughing.

"Laugh." He finished. Katie's laughter died down, and a blush started o form on her cheeks. After a second, Oliver and Katie's cheeks were the same red.

"Well, um, Ollie. I was heading down to breakfast," Katie said, pointing her thumb at the portrait hole. "You game?" She asked. Oliver composed him self and nodded.

"Yeah, breakfast. That's where you put the food in your mouth and chew, right?" Oliver said. Katie rolled her eyes, and pulled Oliver up off the couch.

"Come on, Quidditch Boi." She said, dragging him to the portrait hole. She could hear Oliver's thick laughter trail behind her as she pulled him out of the common room, down the stairs, to the Gryffindor table, and into a seat next to her.  


"Okay, okay, I'm sitting." Oliver said in an amused voice. 

"Darn tooin." Katie said with a nod of her head to punctuate. Oliver laughed one more time before he and Katie both started to fill their plates with food.

Oliver and Katie ended up spending the whole day together. Until Quidditch practice, that is.

"Ow, I think I should stop this walking nonsense." Katie said as she sat down on a bench in the locker room after practice. Harry laughed as he got his Quidditch bag out of his locker.

"Woods a slave driver. You know that." He said in an amused voice. Katie nodded.

"I know, I know." She said. Harry shook his head and laughed one more time before leaving the locker room. After Harry left, Katie heard footfalls behind her. "Ol, you scare me off the bench, and you die." Katie said, pointing at Oliver, who was plaining to do just that.

"Aw, take away all my fun, why don't ya." He said, sounding like a kid who's parents had just said no to a toy. Katie slowly turned around.

"One more practice like that, and it won't be detention keeping us out of the game." She said while she tried to get up. Oliver stuck out his hand. Katie told it.

"Up ya go, Kates." He said. Katie nodded thank you. Then her and Oliver went off in their separate directions to take showers.

When Katie came out ten minutes later, Oliver was just getting his stuff together.

"Hey Bell." He said. Katie nodded hey, and got her stuff together quickly. "You wanna walk back together?" Oliver asked. Katie nodded.

"I'm gonna need someone to make sure I don't fall over from exhaustion." She said. Oliver gave her a little smile and they left.


	6. Secrets

_Chapter Six : Secrets_

Katie walked into her dorm room and closed the door.

"Wood walk you back again?" Angelina asked.

"Hi to you too." Katie said. "And, yea, he did. So..." She said.

"So..." Angelina gestured with her hands for Katie to continue.

"What?!" Katie asked impatiently. Angelina sighed. She opened her mouth to talk, but suddenly her door opened. Alicia came into the room with her tooth brush in hand.

"She wants to know if Ollie has snogged you yet?" She asked nonchalantly before going into Katie's bathroom. Katie turned and gave Angelina a questioning look. Angelina crossed her arms and nodded 'Yes' to what Alicia had said. Katie slapped her hands at her side.

"Why would Ol snog ME?!" She asked. Alicia came out of the bathroom, and went to her out to her dorm.

"Because he's fancied you for years." She said, as she came back into the room and then went back into the bathroom. Katie huffed.

"Has not." She said. Angelina laughed and started counting things off on her fingers.

"Every year he looks forward to seeing you on the train...." She started.

"But that's how friends are." Katie interrupted. Angelina seemed to take no notice of what Katie had just said.

"He always looks at you during meals....." She said, counting off another finger.

"That's because you guys are so crazy, he has to make sure _someone _is still sane." Katie said. Angelina continued, again, taking no notice of what Katie said.

"He always walks you back to the dorms...." She said, counting off another finger.

"That's because he's nice." Katie said in a exasperated voice. Again, Angelina took no notice.

"He looks at you during lessons...." She said, counting of one more finger. Katie didn't even try this time, she just flopped down on her bed. Angelina put her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah, and because he told me so." She said. Katie bolted up. 

"What?!" She asked. Alicia came out of the bathroom again, except this time she didn't go back in.

"He told us he liked you." She said. "You see, me and Angelina confronted him in 3rd year after we saw him staring at you for the hundredth time." She said. Angelina nodded. Katie shook her head.

"No, he doesn't." She said definitely. Angelina and Alicia looked at each other, then looked back to Katie.

"Whatever you say, _Kates_." Alicia said, stressing the Kates part. Katie lied back on her bed, turning on her side. She lied they pondering what Alicia and Angelina had just told her. _No. _She thought to herself. _This is Oliver Wood. The guy girls drool over. Why would he like me? _The last thing she heard was Alicia and Angelina going back to their dorm rooms then Katie drifted off to sleep.

Katie woke up the next morning. It was Sunday, so she was surprised to see that Angelina and Alicia had already left. Katie got up and got dressed quickly. The day before, she had left her broom in the locker rooms, and she wanted to go flying before the Slytherin's got the pitch.

Katie ran down the stairs. On the last stair, there was a Weasly firecracker. Katie tripped over it. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. But instead, she felt a pair of strong arms circle her waist and keep her from falling. Katie put her feet on the ground and turned around to find herself facing Oliver. Katie looked down at her feet, trying to hide a blush, remembering what Alicia and Angelina had said yesterday.

"Thanks, Ol." She said, pushing her blush away and looking up into Oliver's eyes. He had a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Welcome, Kates. You didn't think I was just gonna let you fall, did you?" He asked with amusement in his voice. Katie shook her head. "Why did you come running down the stairs anyway?" He asked. Katie ran a hand through her hair, realizing that she had forgotten to tie it back this morning.

"Oh, I wanted to go for a fly, and I left my broom in the locker room." She said finally. Oliver nodded.

"Want me to go with you to get it?" He asked......_hopefully? _Katie thought to herself. Then she mentally shook her head. _No. That's crazy. Why would he be hopeful? _She thought. She looked back up at Oliver.

"You don't have to." She said. Oliver's face fell a bit, but he covered it up quickly.

"Okay, well. I'll see you at breakfast." He said with a smile that seemed slightly...._forced? _Katie asked herself. She mentally shook her head again, and smile up at Oliver.

"Yeah." She said before turning and heading out the portrait hole.

When Katie got to the locker room, she couldn't find her broom anywhere. 

"Where the hell did I put it?" She muttered to herself. 

"Looking for this?" She heard a sickening voice say behind her. Katie whipped around and saw the one person she really didn't want to see. Flint.

"Yeah, could I have it back please?" She asked, knowing it wasn't going to be that simple. Surprisingly, Flint set the broom down on the bench in front of him.

"Here you go." He said in a voice that seemed to nice for Flint. Katie wavered for a minute before walking forward to pick it up. Her hand was an inch from the broom when she felt Flint's ruff hands pull her up and shove her shoulders against a wall. "Please, _Kates._" He said, stressing the Kates. "You gotta work for it." He said with a sickening smile, while pining Katie's hands to the wall. Flint leaned forward to kiss her. Katie hawked and spit in his face. Flint quickly wiped his face off. Then he backhanded Katie across the face and pushed her head against the wall. He let go of her, and she slid to the floor. "Watch it, Bell. No captain to save you." He said. Katie raised her chin and looked Flint in the eyes, her hair across her own.

"I will _never _kiss you." She said sternly. Flint stooped down to Katie level and slammed her shoulders against the wall again. 

"Never say never." He whispered before standing up and walking out of the locker room. Katie slowly got up, and walked to the mirror. She could already see the welt started to form on her cheek. She put her hand behind her head, and gingerly touched the spot Flint had hit against the wall. She flinched. Her hand came back with blood on it.

"I wish Oliver had come with me." She muttered, I tear running down her cheek.

Katie didn't feel like going to breakfast. So when she walked through the portrait hole, she went over to the couch and sat with her legs curled under her. After a few minutes of sitting, Katie heard the portrait hole open.

"Katie? Why didn't you come down to breakfast?" It was Oliver. Katie slowly turned her head to look at him. His eyes widened.

"Oh Merlin, Katie. What happened to you?" He asked, walking over and sitting down next to her. Katie turned her head so she could stare at the floor.

"Flint." She mumbled.

"What?!" Oliver yelled. Katie turned to look at Oliver. He looked really mad. Katie was a little surprised. She gulped.

"He..um..I went to get my broom. He had it. He pushed me against the wall. He tried to kiss me, I spit in his face. He hit me." Katie said with a tear running down her face. Oliver brushed Katie's hair out of her face. When he touched the back of her head, Katie flinched. Oliver brought his own hand down, and there was a bit of blood on it.

"Oh, Katie. Did he do this?" Oliver said, showing her the blood. Katie nodded, another tear running down her face. Her and Oliver both heard the portrait hole open. And in came Alicia and George. 

"Hey, Kates. Hey, Ol." Alicia said. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked, laughter in her voice. Katie and Oliver both slowly turned to look at her. Alicia's hand went to her mouth, and George gasped. Alicia ran over and kneeled in front of Katie, and George sat down next to Katie. "What happened?" Alicia asked. 

"Flint hit her." Oliver answer for Katie. "And," Oliver added. "She's bleeding." Alicia's eyes widened.

"Oh, sweaty. We need to get you to the hospital wing." She said, standing up. Oliver and George stood up also, but Katie didn't move. She shook her head instead.

"No." She said. "Pomfrey's gonna want to know what happened, and I don't want to have to deal with Flint." She said quickly. Katie three friend eyes her skeptically. "All I need is help washing the cut off." Katie added. Alicia nodded. 

"I'll help you." She said reluctantly. "And then you are going to lie down in bed." She added. Katie nodded, and gave her friend a smile.

"Thank you." She said before her and Alicia went upstairs. After Katie and Alicia were gone, Oliver sat back down on the couch.

"I should have gone with her." He said, clenching and un-clenching his hands. George sat down next to him.

"Give yourself a break, mate. You couldn't've known this was going to happen." He said. Oliver shook his head, and got back up.

"I'm going for a walk." He said. Before Oliver could leave, George grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't go after Flint." He said. Oliver nodded without turning around-still clenching and un-clenching his hands, and continued out the portrait hole.


	7. The Fight

_Chapter Seven: The Fight_

Katie came down from her dorm room at about lunch time. She was hungry since she didn't get breakfast, and she was hoping she could see Oliver. _Hoping to see Oliver? _She thought to herself. _Why do I.....I just want to talk to him, he looked kinda upset. Knowing him, he probable wants to beat the shit out of Flint for hurting one of his Quidditch players. _Katie reasoned with herself, before going out the portrait hole. As Katie approached the Great Hall, she heard someone call out to her. She knew the voice, it was Cedric Digory. As Katie turned around, she moved her head slightly so her hair fell into her face.

"Hey, Kat." Cedric said. Katie smiled.

"Hi, Cedric." She said. Cedric smiled back.

"Um, Kat. Do you know where Wood is?" He asked. Katie shook her head, and ran her hand through her hair.

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning." She said. Cedric didn't respond, he was looking at something on Katie's face. _Shit. _Katie thought as she shifted her head to make the hair fall back into place.

"Kat, what happened?" Cedric asked. Katie looked away.

"Can I just go help you find Oliver?" She asked in a pleading tone. Cedric nodded, then him and Katie headed out toward the Quidditch pitch.

As Katie and Cedric neared the pitch, they saw to figures out there. Then they saw one of the figures take a swing at the other. Cedric and Katie ran toward the pitch, and saw that the two figures were Oliver and Flint. Katie and Cedric pushed the two apart. Katie was pushing Oliver away from the front, while Cedric was holding his arms. _Damn, he's strong. _Katie thought to herself. Cedric seemed like he had a pretty good hold on Oliver, so Katie went and picked up Oliver's discarded broom. She then walked back to Oliver.

"What the hell happened?" She asked him. Before Oliver could answer, Flint did.

"Oh, little Wood over here doesn't seem to like people bad mouthing his chasers." He said in an amused tone. Katie spun around to face Flint.

"Just go away." She said. Flint took a step closer to Katie.

"Make me?" He said, touching her cheek. Katie heard a small scuffling sound as Oliver tried to go after Flint again, but Oliver couldn't have done worse to Flint then Katie did. Katie pushed Flint away from her, and turned around. She took a step away from him, and then swiftly took a step back and elbowed Flint in the nose. She turned back to face him and used Oliver's broom to hit Flint in the back of the knees. He's feet came out from under him and he ended up flat on his back. But Katie wasn't done. Flint rolled over onto his stomach and then stood up. Katie grabbed his shoulders, pulled him down, and kneed him in the groin. Katie heard a small snicker from Oliver _and _Cedric. _Apparently, Ol, has stopped trying to get at Flint. _Katie thought to herself. Then Flint fell to his knees, Katie grabbed Flint's hair, pulled his head back, and looked him in the eye.

"I said I would _never _kiss you." She said through gritted teeth. Then she let got of he's hair and and he fell completely to the ground. Katie straitened up. "And that hasn't changed since this morning." She added, before turning back to Oliver and Cedric.

"You little Bitch." Flint muttered. Katie saw Oliver's jaw clench, but Katie didn't mind what Flint had just called her. 

"Thank You." She said in a happier voice, without turning to face him. Katie started back to Hogwarts, not looking to see if Oliver and Cedric were following her. But within seconds, she knew they were. Once Katie, Oliver, and Cedric were back in Hogwarts, Katie turned to Cedric. "I think I'm gonna take Oliver to the Hospital wing." She said in a sweat, but Madam Pomfrey like, voice. Cedric nodded.

"Okay, Kat." He said reluctantly, before going into the Great Hall. Katie turned back to Oliver, who was bent over, clutching his stomach. Katie slowly walked over to him.

"Ol, are you okay?" Katie asked, making Oliver stand up so she could see the only exposed wound, which was on his face. Oliver nodded his head and Katie shook hers. "Ol, you're bleeding. I'm taking you to Pomfrey." She said. Oliver shook his head.

"No, Kates." He said. "Pomfrey gonna want to know what happened. An I'll end up getting detention for being in a fight." He said. Katie sighed.

"But, Oliver....you're bleeding. And that's just your nose." She said. "What the hell made you get into that fight in the first place?" She finally asked.

"Can I tell you up in the common room?" Oliver said in a pleading voice. Katie sighed.

"Fine, but Ol, you have to at least let me look at that bruise on your stomach." Katie said, pushing a small blush away. Oliver nodded, and Katie helped him up the stairs. _Oliver never fights, what possessed him? _Katie thought to herself. She didn't want to give him any pity. He was the one that was in the fight. He probable started it. But Katie couldn't help it. _Those__ stupid eyes. _She thought to herself.

Katie and Oliver got to the common room, it was empty. Everyone was in the Great Hall.

"Okay, Oliver. I'm gonna go get a first aid pack from my trunk, and then you are going to tell me what happened." Katie said. Oliver nodded. About one minute later, Katie came running back down the stairs with a first aid kit. Katie got really flushed at what she was about to say. "Oliver," She said. "Lift your shirt." She finished, with a small smile. Oliver laughed a bit and did as he was told. The bruise on his stomach was already turning a beige/brown color. And it had sprits of red throughout it, were the bruise was bleeding slightly. Katie opened the first aid kit, and pulled out some gauss, medical tape, and Neosporin. "Lift." Katie said, motioning to Oliver's arms. He did. Katie applied the Neosporin, and then put the gauss on, and kept that in place with the medical tape. Katie motioned for Oliver to put his shirt down once she had finished. After that, Katie and Oliver sat down on the common room couch. "What happened?" Katie asked. Oliver took in a deep breath.

"I went out for a fly." He started. "I came back down after about an hour. When I landed Flint was there. I tried to ignore him. But he just said something that made me stop." _Like how I could never get you, and it killed me because he had gotten farther then I have. _Oliver thought to himself, but didn't say it out loud.

"What did he say?" Katie asked. Oliver shook his head. 

"Just something stupid. But, I guess it set me off." He said. Katie had a feeling that what Flint had said had something to do with her, but she didn't want to push it.

"Is that it?" Katie asked. Oliver blushed a little.

"Basically." He said. Katie sighed.

"And you got yourself pummeled, see what fighting does." Katie said. Oliver smiled.

"I should have let you fight him, you did a better job of it." He said. Katie bit her lip.

"Just promise me, you won't get into anymore fights with him, okay?" Katie said, looking Oliver in the eye and holding his gaze. Oliver just nodded.


	8. Chess

AN: I know it is short, but it is packed with K/O near-goodness! Believe me! Oh, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You people are sooooo awesome!:)

_Chapter Eight: Chess_

Oliver and Katie sat playing chess in the common room for awhile.

"Kates, you're losing." Oliver said with a smile. Katie smiled a little bit as she looked down at the board, but made sure to wipe the smile away when she looked at Oliver.

"I'm destine for a come back, Wood." She said. Oliver rolled his eyes at the use of his last name. The two played for about another hour, and Katie was winning. Katie made her last move. "Check-mate!" She yelled happily. She jumped up and started dancing around singing 'I win' playful. Katie went to the middle of the room, and went into a back-bend. Then she kicked her legs over, and did a back flip. Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"I can see the headlines now, 'Kathryn Bell, world gymnast'". He said. Katie glared at him.

"You did _not _just use my full name." She said. Oliver smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, yes I did." He said. Katie shook her head.

"Aahh!" She yelled as she ran over to him, and started tickling his neck. Then she jumped over the couch, straddled him and started tickling his sides and arms, making sure to steer clear of his bruised stomach. 

"Aahh! Katie..." Oliver tried to say in between laughs. "K-Katie....s-stop....p-please!" He yelled, trying to stop laughing.

"Never!" Katie yelled back. Oliver took and deep breath, and flipped Katie to where she was lying on the couch. Then he straddled, and started tickling, _her. _ "Ol-Oliver!" She screeched as she started to laugh. "Oliver Wood, stop right now!" She yelled, trying and failing to keep a straight face. Oliver shook his head.

"Pay backs a Bitch, Bell." He said. Katie tried to push him off one more time. But she only succeeded in knocking his arm (which had been keeping him from falling), causing him to fall slightly before catching himself. Oliver and Katie laughed a bit more, until they realized how they were laying, and how close their faces were. Their laughter died down, and they just stared at each other. Oliver slowly started to lower his head, and Katie started to bring hers up a bit. The portrait hole swung open, suddenly, and two second year Gryffindor girls came in. Oliver rolled off Katie, and stood up. The girl tried to pretend they weren't staring as they headed to their dorm. Oliver extended his hand and helped Katie up. 

  
  


"Well, um, that was fun." Katie said, talking about the tickling and trying to gloss over the near-kiss. Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, fun." He agreed, pretending he had forgotten about the near-kiss just as Katie was doing the same. "I _so _won that." Oliver said, after a few minutes of awkward silence. Katie pushed his shoulder.

"You _so _did not!" She said, a smile coming to her face, and the near-kiss almost forgotten as Oliver and Katie kept talking.


	9. Strong Of Will?

_Chapter Nine: Strong Of Will?_

Katie and Oliver went down to the Great Hall for dinner a little bit later. Alicia and Angelina were already down there.

"Hey, Ollie. Hey, Kates." Alicia said with a bright smile as Oliver and Katie sat down next to her. Katie and Oliver nodded to the two at the table. Katie got up a bit so she could get some food. After she had sat back down, Oliver leaned over the table to grab the jug of pumpkin juice. He leaned over a salt shaker that dug into his stomach a little. He sat back down, immediately, wincing. Alicia and Angelina gave each other quizzical looks.

"What's wrong, Wood?" Angelina asked, handing him the jug of pumpkin juice. Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but was cut of as Fred and George sat down at the table.

"Did you see Flint's face?" George asked. Alicia and Angelina shook their heads.

"No, what happened?" Alicia asked.

"There's a rumor that there was a fight on the pitch." Fred said. Angelina nodded.

"But who was fighting with Flint?" She asked. George shrugged.

"Nobody knows..." He started.

"Some people think Digory knows, but he's not talking." Fred continued.

"And Flint just got out of the hospital wing." George finished. George, Fred, Angelina, and Alicia looked over at Katie and Oliver when they noticed how silent the two were.

"You to wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?" Angelina asked Katie first. Katie shook her head too quickly.

"Why would you thing that?" She asked, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it would make sense," She started. "I saw Katie talking to Cedric outside of the Great Hall." She said to Angelina, George, and Fred.

"And our boy Wood, apparently, has a hurt stomach that he's not talking about." Angelina added. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows.

"How do you know it didn't happen in Quidditch?" He asked defensively. Fred shook his head.

"No. You haven't played since yesterday...." He started.

"And if it were a Quidditch bruise, you would have gone to Pomfrey." George finished. It was Katie turned to shake her head.

"You guys know something, so tell." She said. Alicia raised an eyebrow, and then sighed.

"I was looking out at the Quidditch pitch from one of the windows in the common room, and I saw Oliver hit Flint." She started, Oliver took on a slightly pink tinge. "A ran up to our dorm room, but you had already left." She said to Katie. "So I ran down toward the Great hall. I stopped when I saw you and Cedric talking. And when you two went out the main doors, a watch you from a stairwell window. I saw you and Cedric stop the fight," She said, then she looked at Fred and George.

"And I saw Katie beat the shit out of Flint." She said with a smirk. Fred and George smiled. Then they leaned over and patted Katie on the shoulder.

"Good job, Katie." Fred said.

"That prat deserves everything he gets." George added, him and Fred sitting back down. Katie bit her lips a bit.

"Thanks." She said. "Guys, I'm not that hungry, I think I'm gonna go back up to the common room." Katie said, while quickly standing up and leaving. The group looked at each other, before Oliver got up.

"I'm gonna go up too." He said. He took a step away from the table.

"Make sure she's okay." Angelina said with a knowing look. Oliver just nodded absentmindedly, and headed to the common room.

When Oliver come through the portrait hole, he saw Katie sitting by the fire. He slowly walked up to the couch, not making a sound. Oliver sat down on the couch next to Katie, startling her. 

"Hey, Kates." He said, smiling smugly at the fact that he just scared her. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Ol." She said half-heartedly. Oliver sighed.

"Listen, Katie, this might be a stupid question but, what's wrong?" He asked. Katie shifted to face Oliver on the couch.

"Ol, do you ever have anything just hit you?" She asked. Oliver looked taken aback, but he nodded. _It hit's me over the head everyday. _He thought to himself. "Well, what if Flint decides to get me back for embarrassing him?" Katie asked. Oliver laughed a little.

"Kates, you really can take car of yourself. You have nothing to worry about." He said, Katie shook her head.

"Oliver, yeah, if my hands are free, I can kick serious ass," She said. "But, what if Flint catches me off guard like he did in the locker room?" She said. Then she smiled. "Plus, I'm not the only one that caused multiple bruises on Flint." She add. Oliver took in Katie's words (except for the 'Multiple Bruises' part).

"Well, Kates, you'll always have me." He said the first thought that came to him. Katie smiled, leaning over and hugging Oliver. Oliver hugged her back. The pulled away almost...._reluctantly? _Katie thought to herself. She mentally shook her head. She came back to reality when she realized how close her and Oliver were. They both started to lean toward each other again, their lips met. Slowly they both started to respond to the others kiss. Oliver rolled his tongue along Katie's lips. She separated her lips. The two pulled back suddenly when they heard the portrait hole open. Katie and Oliver looked away from each other as Harry, Hermione, and Ron passed them.


	10. Thought Process

AN: Sorry, another short chapter. But, they will get longer....or better, which ever comes first!lol!:)

_Chapter Ten: Thought Process_

After Harry, Hermione, and Ron had gone to a table at the other end of the common room; Oliver tried to talk to Katie.

"Kates...I," He started, but he didn't know what he was going to say. Katie put her hand out, and stood up.

"Listen, Wood," Katie started. Oliver noticeably flinched at the use of his last name and Katie looking so upset. "I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to bed." She finished. Oliver opened his mouth to speak again, but he still didn't know what to say. Katie waited a few seconds, and then just sighed and went up to her room.

_We kiss, this I can handle..._ Katie was thinking to herself. _But then he doesn't say a god-damn word. And I gave him time. _Katie thought as she opened her dorm room door. _And, he hasn't even side anything about out near-kiss. Neither have eye, _Katie thought. _But still. I wish he would have said something. _Katie thought some more. _Would a "Hey, Katie, I like you. I wanted to kiss you a couple of hours ago" Be so hard? _She thought. Katie suddenly stopped moving toward her bed. _Did I just think that? _She asked herself. Katie shook her head. _No, I mean, I don't like Oliver. Not like that. _She thought as she started moving again, laying down on her bed. _I think. _Was the last thing she though before drifting off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver sat in the common room. He was on the verge of beating his head against the table in front of him. _Idiot, Idiot, Idiot! _He was thinking. _Why didn't you say anything? She was waiting for you to, you know. _I little voice in the back of his head was saying. Oliver sighed, got up, and headed to his dorm. Percy Weasly (his roommate) was already there when Oliver came in. Oliver went and laid down on his own bed, not bothering to change into his nightclothes. Percy cocked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. Oliver turned his head toward Percy. A few seconds went by.

"I kissed Katie." Oliver finally said. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Finally." He muttered, very un-Percy like. Oliver sat up.

"What?" He asked. Percy sighed and turned to Oliver.

"Wood, you've been flirting with Katie half the year. And it's almost Christmas, so you've basically been going after her since you got to Hogwarts this year." He said. "You two are being so obvious. So, I'm just saying, finally you stopped beating around the bush." He finished, turned back to his bed. 

"What do you mean, 'You two'?" Oliver asked. Percy rolled his eyes in that un-Percy like manner again, and turned back to Oliver.

"I mean, she has been flirting back, whether she knows it or not." He said, climbing into his bed. Oliver laid back down on _his own _bed, and let what Percy had just said sink in. _She's been flirting back? _He asked himself. Oliver turned on his side. _My bet is, she doesn't know it. _He thought, before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I few hour later, Katie sat up in her bed. _Why can't I stay asleep?! _She thought to herself. She then shook her head and quietly stepped out of her bed, so as not to wake her roommates. She grabbed a book, quietly opened her door, and headed down to the common room. When she got there, she went straight to her favorite chair by the fire. She did this without noticing the boy sitting at one of the tables. He noticed her, and once she had sat down, he went over to the chair opposite hers and sat in it. Katie heard the chair across from her creek with wait, and quickly looked up. When she saw who it was, she rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book.

"Hello, Oliver." She said, not looking up. Oliver sighed.

"Hi, Kates." He muttered. Katie visibly flinched at her nickname, but didn't say anything. Oliver saw Katie flinch, but also didn't say anything as he looked away from her. After a few minutes of sitting, Oliver looked at Katie. "So, why are you up this late?" He asked. 

"Couldn't sleep." Katie said simply, not looking up from her book. Oliver racked his brain for a question he could asked Katie. _I just want her to talk to me. _He thought.

"What are you reading?" He asked. Katie gave an annoyed sigh.

"Jane Eyrie." She said, again not looking up from her book. Oliver looked away from Katie and then back to her.

"Katie, please tell me you haven't started ignoring me?" He said in a pleading voice. Katie stopped reading, snapped her book shut, and looked at Oliver.

"No, Wood. I'm not ignoring you. Why would I be ignoring you? You kiss me and then don't say anything. Then I come down here, and you keep asking me stupid questions when you _should _be explaining _why the hell you kissed me_!" She yelled, standing up. Oliver stood up with her.

"Katie.." He started.

"We have been friend for _years_, the least you ow me is an explanation!" She continued, cutting Oliver off. "But, Nooooo. You can't even give me that! And I bet if I asked you right now if you liked me, you wouldn't say a _thing_!" She finished, standing for another few seconds to give Oliver a chance to explain. Oliver opened and closed his mouth a few times. Katie slapped her hands at her side. "My _God_!" She said before turning and going up the girls dorm room stairs.


	11. Mistake?

_Chapter Eleven: Mistake?_

Katie quickly eat her breakfast, trying to get out of the Great Hall before Oliver came. It was Monday so she wouldn't be able to escape him completely, but she could try. Katie walked down the corridor toward the dungeons. She heard foot falls behind her, she started walking a little quicker. There were two people she did not want to talk to right now. Flint and....Oliver. Katie sighed. _What happened? _She asked herself. _How did that happen? _She thought. The foot fall behind her grew louder, and the person called to her.

"Katie." It was Oliver. Katie didn't stop, she kept walking. She heard Oliver started to jog to catch up to her. _Damn those long legs! _She thought to herself. She felt Oliver grab her shoulder, and she reluctantly stopped. "Kates, why do you keep avoiding me?" Oliver asked. Katie looked away from him.

"I'm not avoiding you." She said. Oliver shook his head.

"I go into the Great Hall and ask Alicia were you are. She says 'I think she's already on her way to potions. It's like she's trying to avoid something'." He said. Katie bit her lip. _Busted. _She said to herself. "And Katie," Oliver continued. "We need to talk." He said. Katie moved Oliver's hand off her shoulder.

"Ol, come on. We're gonna be late for potions." Katie said, hoping using his nickname might get him to lay-off. No such luck.

"Katie, we have twenty minutes 'til potions." Oliver said, folding his arms over his chest. Katie bit her lip again. Then she grabbed Oliver's arm, and pulled him to the side of the corridor so no one would bump into them.

"Oliver," Katie started very seriously. "We _kissed. _Do you get the multitude of that? We have been friends for _years_, we have _never_ kissed. It a big deal." She said. _No shit Sherlock. _Oliver thought to himself.

"Yeah, Kates. I get it." He said. "This is why we need to talk." He added, getting a very serious look on his face also.

"Fine. Do you have feelings for me?" Katie shot. Oliver gulped. Katie took it the wrong way. "Then we have nothing to talk about." She said, before moving to go around Oliver. He reached out and grabbed her arm, making her move back to the place she had a few seconds ago.

"Kates, don't do that." He said. 

"Do _what?_" Katie said, or rather, snapped. Oliver dropped his hand from her arm.

"Don't walk away before you hear what I have to say." He said. Katie folded her arms.

"Listening." She said. _What's with the stone cold? _Katie thought to herself. Then she mentally smacked her head. _Duh, Bell. You like Ol. You should have guesses that by the kiss. _She thought. She pulled herself out of her thoughts as Oliver started talking.

"Kates, you should know how I feel about you." He said. Katie dropped her hands to her sides.

"I should?" She asked, sounding a little annoyed. Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, Alicia and Angelina tend to have big mouths." He said. Katie widened her eyes.

"You _knew _they'd tell me?!" She almost yelled. Oliver shook his head.

"No." He said. "I didn't mean to tell them." He started. "They did I truth spell on locker. The second I opened it, they came up to me and asked if I liked you." He finished, know looking don at the floor trying to hide his crimson cheeks. Katie rolled her eyes. She didn't believe it.

"Oliver, don't lie to me." She snapped, before walking around him. Oliver didn't want her to think he was lying. She would be avoiding him like the plague. He would never get a chance to convince her, so he grabbed her arm again. The second they were facing each other, Oliver leaned down and kissed Katie. Katie's eyes widened. Then they slowly lulled shut, and Katie started to respond to the kiss. Oliver intertwined his fingers in the hair bass of Katie's scull, and he put his other hand on her hip. Katie ran her hand through Oliver's hair, and put her other hand on his shoulder from behind. Katie suddenly heard, what seemed like a distant, coughing sound. Her and Oliver reluctantly pulled away, praying it wasn't a teacher. It wasn't. Alicia and George stood next to Oliver and Katie with wide smiles on their faces.

  
"You're gonna be late for potions." Alicia said with amusement in her voice. George just looked at them smiling. Katie bit her lip slightly, as her and Oliver turned he same shade of pink.

"We'll be going now." Oliver mumbled, grabbed Katie's hand. They both ran off to double potions.

  
  


After potions, it was time for lunch. Katie and Oliver went into the Great Hall together, bracing themselves. When they got to their spot at the table, Alicia, George, Angelina, and Fred were already there. 

"Could you pass the potato's?" Angelina asked Oliver, after he and Katie had sat down. Oliver nodded, and passes Angelina the potato's and prayed this was how lunch would be. Wrong. Alicia stood up suddenly and it Oliver and Katie over the sides of their heads.

"Why didn't you tell us you were dating?!" She squealed. Katie and Oliver looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"We weren't." They said at the same time. Alicia sat down. Angelina started shacking her head.

"No. I know you weren't just snogging in the corridor. Neither of you would ever do that." She said. Katie blushed slightly, then looked over at Oliver. He was looking down and playing with his food. _Oh God, _Katie thought to herself. _He thinks I'm gonna say we were just kissing. _She thought. Katie shook her head.

"So what if we are dating," She started with a small smile. Oliver's head shot up. "We aren't about to put an add in the _Profit._" She said. Oliver looked over at Katie and smiled. _So we're dating. _Oliver let it sink in. 

"Thank Merlin." Alicia said, twirling some food on her fork. Katie shot a look at her.

"What do you mean, 'Thank Merlin'?" She asked. Alicia shrugged.

"Well, Katie. We tell you that Wood likes you, and you don't believe us. You pull your denial crap. We really though you were just going to just shrug it off." Angelina said, refilling her glass of pumpkin juice. Katie bit her lip.

"Well I didn't, can we get off this now." She said. Alicia shrugged.

"Whatever." She said, then she clearly looked at Fred (who was sitting next to her) and they shared a smile. Katie rolled her eyes.

"When are you two gonna snog?" Katie asked casually, taking a bite of her potato's. Alicia shot her a glare, and the whole subject was dropped. 


	12. Grilled

AN: Here's a short little chapter! Hope you like it.:)

___Chapter Twelve: Grilled _

Oliver and Katie went off to charms after lunch. They walked hand in hand. 

"This feels weird." Katie said. Oliver nodded and laughed.

"Yeah." He said. Katie looked up at him.

"But a good kinda weird." She said. Oliver nodded.

"Yeah." He said with a smile, looking straight ahead.

  
  


Katie and Oliver came out of their last class. Oliver smiled.

"Guess what, Kates?" He said. Katie shrugged.

"What?" She asked. Oliver rubbed his hands together.

"Time for practice." He said. Katie rolled her eyes. 

"Of course, Quidditch fills his brain once more." She said. Oliver looked over at Katie, and his smile grew bigger. He put his arm around Katie's shoulder, and kissed her on the head as they approached the pitch. When Katie and Oliver got to the locker room, Fred, Alicia, Angelina, Harry, and George were already there.

"Look, Wood's girlfriend made him late." George said. The rest of the team laughed, and Oliver rolled his eyes. He notice Katie was smiling slyly.

"You didn't?" He said to Katie. Katie shrugged.

"Maybe." She said before going off to her locker to put on her Quidditch robes. Oliver rolled his eyes again, and went to his own locker.

  
  


Quidditch practice finally ended after 2 hours.

"That was an okay practice, team. But we still need to work on some stuff." Oliver said as the team walked into the locker room. "Alicia, you need a little work on the Hawk formation." He said. Alicia would have rolled her eyes, but she was to tired.

"Wood, go suck a broom." She muttered as she was passing Fred and George. They both raised their eyebrows, which went unnoticed by Alicia and Oliver.

Katie collapsed on the bench in front of her locker. She slowly grabbed her bag and pulled a fresh pair of close out. Then she walked to the girls half of the bathroom, picked a stall, and started her shower. She let the warm water cascade over her body. By the time she got out, she was the only one there, besides Oliver who was waiting for her. Katie smiled at him.

"Ol, you didn't have to wait for me." She said. She had already changed, so she grabbed her bag and she and Oliver headed back to the castle. 

After Dinner ended, Katie, Oliver, Alicia, Fred, George, and Angelina walked back to the common room together.

"We'll see you boys tomorrow." Angelina said to George, Fred, and Oliver as her and Alicia started pushing Katie up the stairs. The three boys each gave each other a look before Oliver went and pulled Katie back to him.

"See ya tomorrow Katie's." He said with a smile. Katie nodded. Oliver and Katie exchanged a 'quick' kiss that they were pulled out of by Alicia and Angelina grabbing Katie shoulders. Katie laughed.

"See ya tomorrow, Ol." She said before stumbling up the stairs.

After Katie got to her dorm, she went and lied down on her bed. Alicia and Angelina followed Katie into her room. 

"So?" Angelina asked. Katie shrugged.

"So what?" She said. Alicia smiled.

"So why are you and Ollie dating?!" She squealed. "Why are you suddenly all hand-hold-y and lip-smack-y?" She asked. Katie rolled her eyes. Then she sighed.

"Me and Ol kissed yesterday in the common room. Oliver tracked me down this morning and we talked." She said simply. Alicia and Angelina both squealed and jumped on Katie's bed. Katie laughed as they tackled her. "You two are in_sane_!" She yelled through laughter. Alicia and Angelina nodded, getting off Katie. 

"We pride ourselves on it." Alicia started.

"We sit and think up ways we can be more insane." Angelina continued.

"And then we perfect it on our friends." Alicia finished. Katie rolled her eyes and started racking her brain for a way to get Alicia and Angelina to leave. Suddenly a smiled spread across Katie's face.

"So," She started. "What's going on with you two and the twins?" She asked. Angelina and Alicia both looked at each other, blushing slightly. They slowly started getting off the bed.

"Um, we, ah...." Alicia started as her and Angelina backed toward the door.

"We, ah, gotta go." Angelina finished, before her and Alicia turned and bolted. Katie smiled to herself.

"Oh yeah," She muttered. "Today was a good day." She said before she got into bed.


	13. Music?

Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" That is owned by Vanessa Carlton. I also do not own "Washing Machine" That is owned by Michelle Branch. And I do not....YOU KNOW THE REST!lol

___Chapter Thirteen: Music?_

Katie, Angelina, and Alicia walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, before class. When they got to the Gryffindor table, Fred, George, and Oliver were already there. Katie smiled over at Oliver. Oliver went to open his mouth. He looked like he was going to say sorry for something, and Katie didn't understand why. George cut Oliver off. 

"Sorry, Kate. We stole your boy this morning." George said with a roll of his eyes. Fred laughed.

"And he complained...a lot!" He said. Oliver turned a slight shade of pink. Katie laughed a little bit as her Angelina and Alicia sat down. Katie turned to Oliver, who was on her left. 

"What'd they have you do?" Katie asked. Oliver shook his head to Fred and George.

"They had me unlock their brooms from the broom shed at 6 this morning." Oliver said to Katie. Katie took a sip of pumpkin juice to keep from laughing. It didn't work, and she saw Oliver start glaring at her. Katie put her pumpkin juice down, leaned over, and gave Oliver a quick kiss. When Katie pulled away, Oliver's glare had melted. Katie did laugh this time.

"Guys." She muttered, with an amused look, as she shook her head. Suddenly Katie leaned over to Alicia, who was on her right. "Let's go sing tonight." Katie whispered happily. Alicia shrugged.

"I know Ange can't go, she has...something planed. She won't tell me what." Alicia whispered in amusement as she shoot a glance at Fred and then looked quickly back at Katie. Katie formed her mouth into an 'O'. 

"Well, still, we can go, can't we?" Katie said with a pleading look. Alicia laughed a bit.

"Why are you so desperate to go?" She asked. 

"I have new inspiration." Katie said, shooting a glance in Oliver's direction. He was to busy eating to notice. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we can go. I'm dying to sing anyway." She said with a small laugh. Katie smiled, but the smile quickly dropped when she looked at her watch.

"Oh, shit." She muttered. Oliver, Alicia, Fred, Angelina, and George all looked at her. Katie raised her eyebrows at them, "Class starts in 5 minutes." She clarified. Suddenly, there were six _more _(everyone else had already left for class)empty spots at the Gryffindor table as the six students rushed to their classes.

  
  


Alicia, Fred, and George came out of Charms (which, they had on Tuesday mornings). Alicia breathed a sigh of relief.

"I swear we made it just in time." She said, as her and the twins headed toward their next class, Herboligy. 

"Don't swear, Lish." George said with a small smile. Fred rolled his eyes and walked ahead of the two. Alicia glared at George.

"You're impossible, you know that." Alicia said. George smiled fully and nodded.

"Uh-huh, I pride myself on it." He said. Alicia rolled her eyes and laughed a bit as her and George followed Fred toward the Greenhouses.

Katie and Oliver walked out of Herboligy (which they had on Tuesday mornings). On their way to the castle, they passed Fred, George, and Alicia. They waved and then ran off to their classes. When Oliver and Katie got to Transfiguration, they spotted Angelina (she was taking seventh year Transfiguration even though she was only in sixth year). 

"Hey, Ange." Katie said as her and Oliver sat down next to Angelina. Angelina smiled back. A few moments later, Professor McGonaggal walked in.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. And it was time for the girls to go sing. At 9:15, Alicia and Katie left through their window. Ten minutes later, they were at the Kareoke bar. Katie signed-up first, and then Alicia. And, 20 minutes later, Lora came on stage.

_"I would like to introduce, Carrie McLeod. And I need Katie Bell on deck." _She said. Alicia smiled at Katie as she walked back stage. "Hey, Katie." Lora said. Katie smiled.

"Hey, Lora." She said. Lora walked away, it was apparently a busy night. 5 minutes later, Lora walked on stage from the other side.

_"Put your hands up for Katie Bell. And I need Alicia Spinnet on deck." _Lora said before walking back off stage. Katie walked on, and sat at the piano.

_**I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own   
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown   
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might   
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight **_

_****_There went that rush she always got. And this was one of the few time's she felt she could really relate to the song she was singing.

_**And I will never see the sky the same way and   
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and   
I will never cease to fly if held down and   
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, **_

_**Cause I've seen,   
twilight **_

That's how she related to the song most. She _did _feel different dating Oliver. She felt happier, she knew she did. 

_**Never cared never wanted   
Never sought to see what flaunted   
So on purpose so in my face Couldn't see beyond my own place   
And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold   
But you taught me I could change Whatever came within these shallow days **_

And she had never seen how he felt about her. That was the weird thing. Her other friends told her, but she didn't believe them.

**_As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead   
It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and   
I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real   
But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed _**

She had thought Oliver was playing. And it had hurt her. But he wasn't...he truly liked her.

_**I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own   
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown   
And I always knew, what was right  
I just didn't know that I might   
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight **_

And that's one of the reasons she was happy. Someone she liked, liked her back....

_**And I will never see the sky the same way and   
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and   
I will never cease to fly if held down and   
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, **_

_**Cause I've seen,   
Twilight...**_

It was Heaven.

Katie stood up and walked off the stage as Lora came back on. Katie gave Alicia a smile, and once Lora was done introducing her, Alicia went on.

_**Your eyes they look so bright,  
a funky flair in my appetite,  
but there's no room for you,  
my feet are on the ground,  
and my head is in the clouds,  
but you still can't break through,  
Whatcha gonna do.**_

_**I'm not just gonna stand around,  
Waiting for my lips to be read,  
falling through the cracks in the ground,  
my feelings need to be said.**_

_**Flowing like water in a crimson melody,  
the orange plastic sun is shining,  
and the truth so hard to see,  
the rain of your existence is falling down on me,  
and the soap suds spread like a disease from my washing machine.**_

_**I'm not just gonna stand around,  
Waiting for my lips to be read,  
falling through the cracks in the ground,  
my feelings need to be said.**_

_**I'm not just gonna stand around,  
waiting for you,  
falling through the cracks in the ground,  
and I'm hoping that you'll make your next move,  
that you'll make your next move...**_

_**I'm not just gonna stand around,  
Waiting for my lips to be read,  
falling through the cracks in the ground,  
my feelings need to be said.**_

Alicia finished singing, and walked off stage. Katie laughed.

"You so- want to yell at him." She said. Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" She asked. Katie rolled her eyes.

"You know who I'm talking about." She said. Alicia opened her mouth, but Katie cut her off. "Now lets get back before we get caught and fried by McGonaggal." She said. And with that, the two girls left. After Alicia attached her guitar case to her broom, of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: I don't really like this chapter, but the next one will be better....I hope!lol :) R/R!


	14. Saturday Already?

AN: Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far. I hope you like this chapter, I took some advice from another author. It's not much, but it's longer than normal.:)

___Chapter Fourteen: Saturday Already?_

Alicia and Angelina landed inside Katie's window. As soon as they had landed, a wand light was shined in their faces. Katie and Alicia both put their hands in front of their eyes until the light was turned down.

"Katie." Katie heard one of her roommates, Sarah, - who was a prefect - practically sigh. "Katie, now I'm gonna have to turn you in to McGonaggal." Sarah said. Katie shook her head. 

"No, Sarah, please?" She pleaded. "If you do that, McGonaggal will suspend us from Quidditch." Katie said. Then she went for a sore spot. "And you do want us to win against Slytherin, don't you?" Katie asked. She saw Alicia nodded beside her. Sarah sighed again.

"Of course. Okay, I'll let it go this time." Sarah said. Sarah knew Katie had been leaving to sing at the bar for a few years. "So, don't let me _catch_ you again." She added with a wink. Katie and Alicia both smiled secretly. Then Alicia headed to her own dorm.

The next few days passed pretty quickly. But, there was one thing Oliver wanted to do that Katie didn't.....

"No! Oliver," She said. "You cannot do that!" She finished, as she and Oliver sat on the couch in the common room. Oliver's shoulders drooped.

"Why not, Kates?" He asked. Katie gulped and bit her lip.

"Well...I....You....You just can't." She said. Oliver opened his mouth to complain, but Katie cut him off. "Listen, Ol, just, not yet. I will let you. But, it matters to me what you think, and I'm just too nervous right now." She said, finally. Oliver sighed, and put one of his arms around Katie's shoulder so she could lean on him.

"Okay, Kates. You win." He said. Then he tilted Katie's head up so that she was looking him in the eye. "I will come here you sing at the bar by the end of the year, though." (AN: You thought Oliver was talking about _something else_ didn't you? You nasty, nasty people!lol) He said. Katie reluctantly nodded, then Oliver kissed the top of her head. Katie smiled, and snuggled a little closer to Oliver. And that's where the two stayed for the rest of the night.

  
  


Katie was woken up by a ray of sunlight the next morning. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in the common room. She almost laughed out loud when she realized who she was leaning against. 

"Oliver?" Katie said in an amused voice as she tried to wake her boyfriend up. "Oliver." She said again. Oliver slowly opened one eye and then the other. When he looked over at Katie, he saw the smile on her.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked. Katie sat up fully.

"We fell asleep in the common room." She said. "Angelina and Alicia are going to be pestering me for the rest of the day." She said, her smile not losing it's place. Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"And that doesn't bother you?" He asked. Katie shrugged and shook her head.

"No. Should it?" She asked. Oliver shook his head, before getting himself and Katie off the couch. "I'm gonna go upstairs and change." Katie said, giving Oliver a quick kiss, before going up. Oliver smiled, and went up to his own dorm.

  
  


"Where did _you_ go last night?" Alicia asked, as she sat on Katie's roommate Stephanie's bed, as soon as Katie came in the door. Katie put on a smile and sat next to Alicia.

"In Oliver's dorm room." She said. Alicia's eyes widened. 

"What were you doing?" She asked.

"Having _wild_ sex. Ooh baby, yeah baby." Katie finished sarcastically. Alicia's face dropped and she got off Stephanie's bed.

"So where were you, really?" Alicia asked. Katie shrugged.

"Me and Oliver fell asleep down in the common room." She said. Alicia smiled and shook her head.

"Well, I have to go give Angelina 10 knuts. But I'll see you at breakfast." She said, before walking out of the door. Katie shook her head and walked in to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Katie met Oliver down in the Great Hall about an hour later.

"Hey, Ol." She said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Mornin' Kates." He said as he continued to eat his pancakes. Katie sat down and filled her own plait up with eggs, toast, and pancakes. 

"So, guys, we have Quidditch practice today." Oliver said once Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George had arrived at the table. Fred and George groaned. 

"What time?" Harry asked from a few seats down, were he was sitting with Hermione and Ron. Oliver smiled, glade that somebody cared.

"10:00." He said. It was 8 o'clock now, so everyone still had 2 hours to kill. Harry nodded.

"K." He said. Oliver then turned to the other 5 players. 

"Do we have a choice?" Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George mumbled. Oliver raised on eyebrow.

"You could always quit." He said. The four looked at each other, and then back to Oliver.

"We'll be there." The muttered before they continued eating. Oliver turned his attention to Katie.

"How 'bout you, Kates?" He asked. Katie smiled.

"I'll be there." She said like it was obvious. And I guess it was. Oliver leaned over and kissed Katie on the cheek. He was thankful that she didn't protest to the practice. He wouldn't be able to take it, he would have caved in to seconds flat. But, Katie didn't need to know that. 

Katie was up in her room after an unusually not-brutal Quidditch practice. Suddenly her door burst open, and Alicia came running in.

"Woah, Leesh. Slow down, What's up?" Katie asked, getting off her bed. Alicia pulled Katie's arm and made her sit back on the bed, Alicia sitting also.

"Okay, Katie. You know Rick Maim (AN: Couldn't think of a better name!lol)?" She asked. Katie nodded. 

"You mean, the sixth year Hufflepuff George sent a bludger at for winking at you during practice today?" She asked. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, he asked me to go on the next Hogsmead trip with him!" She squealed. Katie smiled, and the furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wait a minute. I thought you liked George?" Katie asked. Alicia shook her head.

"I'm tired of waiting for that plonker to ask me out." She said. Katie shrugged.

"Well, then, it's great that you have a date." Katie said. Alicia nodded, smiling stupidly.

"I know." She squealed once more. Then she jumped off Katie bed. "Gotta go tell Ange!" She yelled, running out of Katie's dorm room. Katie rolled her eyes, shook her head, and then got of her bed. 

"I better go tell George before he finds out from Alicia." She muttered to herself as she walked out of her dorm.

Katie found George sitting in the common room by himself. 

"Where's Fred?" Katie asked, sitting next to him on the couch. George turned to her.

"Oh, he's off with Angelina somewhere." He said. Katie nodded. "Where's Alicia?" George asked. Katie laughed.

"She's looking Ange." She said. George laughed a bit too.

"Why's she looking for Angelina?" He asked. Katie stopped laughing and gulped. She turned toward the fire.

"She, um, wants to tell her something." She said. George furrowed his brow.

"What?" He asked. Katie gulped again, and then turned back to George.

"Um, she wants to tell Ange that..." Katie started. George raised his eyebrows, prodding Katie to go on. "She, um, wants to tell Ange that....Rick Maim asked her to Hogsmead." Katie said quickly. George looked down at his hands.

"Oh?" He asked. Katie nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you before Alicia did so you wouldn't freak out." Katie said. George nodded, and looked up at Katie.  


"No, Kate, it's okay. Why would I freak out?" He asked. Katie put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with George Weasly?" She asked. George shrugged.

"Sorry katie, but, I'm almost positive that you told Alicia I liked her. You aren't exactly the best with secrets." George said. Katie just nodded. "So, if Alicia accepted Maim's invite to Hogsmead, then she obviously doesn't want to go with me." He finished. Katie raised her eyebrows.

"But, you haven't asked her out yet. And Alicia had said, 'I'm tired of waiting for that plonker to ask me out'. So I'm sure if you just ask..." Katie started. George shook his head, cutting Katie off.

"It's okay, Katie. Let her have fun with Maim." He said, standing up. "I think I'm gonna go up to my dorm." He finished, walking up the boys stairs. Katie sighed. And turned toward the fire. I few seconds later she felt a weight on the couch next to her.  


"What's wrong, Kates?" Oliver asked. Katie scooted a bit closer to Oliver.

"George is upset because Alicia is going to Hogsmead with Rick Maim." Katie said. Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"What's George gonna do to him?" He asked. Katie turned to face Oliver.

"That's just it, nothing. He's not gonna do I thing." She said.

Sunday came very quickly it seamed. Alicia slowly walked into her dorm room after her date with Rick. She had just changed into comfortable close, when Katie and Angelina came in. Angelina and Katie were smiling.

"So?" Angelina asked. Alicia shrugged.

"So... what?" She asked. Katie jumped up and down.

"How was your date?" She asked. Alicia smiled.

"Well, we went to this little restaurant in Hogsmead. We talk about everything we had in common...." Alicia gave a dramatic pause before dropping the smile and falling onto her bed. "And then the salad came." She said. Angelina and Katie looked at Alicia sympathetically before sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Oh, honey." Katie said.

"Not a match?" Angelina asked. Alicia shook her head, and sat up.

"It was look talking to a broom. Glossed over and dry." She muttered before falling back down onto her bed, and covering her face with her arm. Katie exchanged a small smile with Angelina for Georges sake.

"Well, it will all work out for the best." Angelina and Katie said before getting up and going to their separate rooms.

  


  



	15. If You Knew

AN: Thank you to icegirl-kat for my one and only review for chapter fourteen!:) The beginning of this chapter is pretty mushy. But, I'm feeling mushy!lol :) Enjoy!

___Chapter Fifteen: ____If You Knew...._

Katie sat in Oliver's arm by the fire on the couch in the common room at around 12 o'clock monday evening/tuesday morning. Katie breathed out a content sigh.

"This is nice." She said, snuggling closer to Oliver. Oliver smirked a little and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He said before kissing Katie on the forehead. Katie closed her eyes and breathed in Oliver's sent. It was a nice sent. Mint with a little bit of broom polish mixed in. She liked that sent. Katie heard Oliver yawn a little.

"Ol, are you tired?" She asked. She felt his head shack.

"No, Kates. I'm not tired." He said, closing his eyes slowly. Katie shook her head and smiled.

"You are so tired." She said teasingly. Oliver chuckled, opening his eyes. 

"Okay, you've got me." He said. Katie nodded, and stood up.

"Well, it was a long day. What with a potions test, then detention, then practice." She said as Oliver got off the couch. Oliver nodded, and they both walked to the middle of the room.

"G'night." Oliver said, leaning down to give Katie what was supposed to be a _quick _good night kiss. Katie deepened the kiss with a second of their lips connecting. Oliver put one hand on Katie's waist, Katie laid one of her's at the nap of Oliver's neck. Oliver used his other hand to cup Katie's face, and Katie put her other hand on Oliver's shoulder to steady herself. After what seemed like hours - but had only been minutes - they both pulled out of the kiss in need of that pesky thing called oxygen. Katie laughed a bit and leaned her forehead against Oliver's. The two were both breathing heavily, and Oliver's face was serious. Katie bit her lip. She was about to walk to bed, when Oliver kissed her again making her back straighten up. Katie returned the kiss. Oliver - who was closed to the couch - felt himself take a step backward. Oliver put his arm around Katie's waist completely and pulled her closer. Oliver felt Katie push him back a step, then his brain kicked into gear. He brought himself slowly out of the kiss so Katie wouldn't think anything was wrong. When Katie felt Oliver pull back, she pulled back to. Katie cheeks turned a slight pink. Oliver brushed his thumb over one of them. "Good night, Katie." He said with a smile, kissing her on the forehead. Katie smiled back.

"G'night, Ol." She said before they both headed up to their separate dorms.

In the morning, Alicia walked down the stairs. She was hoping to talk to George. She hadn't seen him the day before, in fact, she hadn't seen him since she passed him in the common room on the way to find Angelina on Sunday. And George hadn't seen Alicia pass him. As soon as Alicia hit the bottom of the stairs, she spotted George sitting by the fire. She slowly walked up behind him, then suddenly stepped out in front of him hoping to scare him.

"Hi!" She said, smiling. George didn't even flinch.

"Hi." He mumbled as he stared down at 'Zonk's Complete Guide To Joke Making'. Alicia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" She asked. George shrugged.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He said, still not looking up at Alicia. Alicia folded her arms over her chest.

"Because I didn't see you yesterday, and we have most of the same classes." She said through parshily gritted teeth. George shrugged again.

"I didn't feel good yesterday." He said. Alicia shook her head.

"I came up here looking for you after you skipped your third class. You were no where in sight." She said, dropping her hands to her side. George looked up, not meeting Alicia gaze.

"I was..." He started. 

"You were _not _in your room, or the hospital wing. I checked." She said, saying the last part through fully gritted teeth. George sighed.

"I was in Hogsmead okay. What do you care?" He said getting up. Alicia's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"What the _hell _do you mean, what do I care?" She said to George's retreating back. The few people who were in the common room (which were only about four, since the rest had gone to breakfast) turned to stare at the two. 

"I mean what I said. If you cared, you wouldn't have gone out with that Hufflepuff." He snapped before he could stop himself. Alicia's face dropped. _That's what he's mad about. _She thought to herself. She noticed that George's face had softened, like he didn't mean what he said. Alicia decided to go the ignoramus root.

"George, I didn't..." She started. George's face hardened again.

"Bull." He snapped, cutting Alicia off. She didn't try to denia it, so George continued. "I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Bell. She isn't exactly good at keeping secrets." He finished. Alicia felt a little guilty. After a few seconds of silence, George shook his head and walked out of the Gryffindor common room and headed toward the Great Hall. Alicia felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"What's wrong, hun?" She heard Angelina say behind her. Alicia turned around, and wiped the tear from her face. As she did so, she forced out a laugh.

"You know it's bad when you can make a Weasly twin truly mad." She said. Angelina put an arm around her friend.

"Oh, Honey." She said in a sisterly manner. Alicia shook her head as the two girls walked toward the portrait hole.

"No, it's my fault." She said. "And I'm gonna try to make it right." She said with an affirming nod.

By the time Alicia and Angelina had gotten down to the Great Hall, George was nowhere in sight. Alicia and Angelina walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Fred, Katie, and Oliver.

"Where'd George go?" Angelina asked Fred after giving him a kiss on the cheek (AN: If you didn't get it, they have been going out for at least three chapters.:) ) Fred shrugged.

"He rammed his food down his throat and then left. He said something about, avoiding someone." He said. Alicia, who was sitting on the other side of Angelina, sighed.

"Avoiding me." She said, face dropping. Then suddenly, her face turned angry. "You know, that git never asked me out! And know he's mad that I went out with someone else?!" She yelled, but not so loud that anyone else heard her. Katie looked at Oliver, who was sitting next to her. He shrugged and mouthed 'There's nothing you can do'. Katie rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway. After Alicia's outburst, Alicia bit her lip. "I should have just asked the plonker out myself, shouldn't I've?" Alicia asked her four friends. Fred nodded, Angelina shrugged, Katie nodded, and Oliver shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes." Alicia mumbled to herself looking down at the table. "I gotta go to class." She said finally, getting up. Her four friends said their 'OK's' and 'Bye's' and Alicia walked out of the Great Hall. A few minutes later, the Great Hall started to empty out.

"We should be off to class, too." Katie said. Oliver nodded. With that said, the four teens left the Great Hall and headed toward their separate classes. 


	16. Stranded

Disclaimer: I don not own the song 'Stranded' that is sang and owned (I think) by Plumb.

___Chapter Sixteen: Stranded_

"Hey guys." Alicia said to her two friends as she sat down next to them in the Great Hall the next day. 

"Hey, Alicia." Katie and Angelina said. 

"Can I ask you a favor?" Alicia asked. Katie and Angelina looked at her.

"What's the favor?" Angelina asked. Alicia sighed.

"Will you come with me to the Kareoke Bar tonight? I don't want to go alone." She said. Katie nodded.

"Yeah, we'll come." She said with a smile. Alicia smiled back.

"Thanks, I just need to get some things off my chest. And you know the best way to do that...." She started.

"Is to sing!" Angelina and Katie finished at the same time. Alicia nodded. "Although, we might be a little late getting there." Katie said suddenly. Angelina looked at her quizzically, but knew better then to say anything. If Katie wasn't telling Alicia something, it was for good reason. Alicia shrugged.

"Okay." She said before putting some food on her breakfast plate. Suddenly, Angelina looked up.

"I have to go meet Fred." She said. Then she looked over at Katie, widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows at the same time. Katie got the message.

"And, I gotta go meet Ol." She said as her and Angelina started to get up.

"See ya, sweety." Angelina said before the two girls left the Great Hall. Alicia just shrugged and continued with her breakfast.

"What was that about?" Angelina asked as soon as Katie and her had left the Great Hall. Katie smiled and then started whispering in Angelina's ear.

Katie really did meet Oliver on the Quidditch pitch about half an hour later.

"Hey, Kates." He said, giving her a short kiss on the mouth.

"Hey, Ol." She said. "Why did you want me to meet you out here?" She asked. Oliver smiled.

"Come with me." He said excitedly. Katie smiled and followed him. Once they were in the locker room, Oliver told Katie to sit down while he got something out of his locker. Katie sat down with her legs draped on either side of the bench. Oliver put the object behind his back before Katie could see it. Then he sat down facing her, with his legs also draped the same way. "Okay, you know that tomorrow is out Three Month Anniversary, right?" He asked anxiously, but still with a smile on his face (AN: Yes, three months. They do go back to school in September right? Time sure flies). Katie smiled back at him and laughed.

"Of course I know." She said. 

"Well, I couldn't wait." He said, then he pulled from behind his back, a long velvet jewelry box. Katie gasped just at the fact that the _box _looked expensive. Oliver opened the box to reveal a silver charm bracelet with a little piano charm (as in the jewelry version, not a spell) hanging from it. Katie smiled.

"Oh, Oliver." She said still staring at the charm. Oliver took the bracelet out of the case and put it on Katie's wrist. After Oliver had clasped it, Katie leaned forward and hugged him. Katie then leaned back again, and kissed Oliver. After a mear second, Oliver rapped one arm around Katie's waist and the other he slowly brought and tangled into the hair near the nap of her neck. Katie put one arm around Oliver and rested it on his back, while the other ran through the hair on top of his head. Oliver moved his hands and rested them on Katie's hips. Unconscious, Katie moved one of her hands and started playing with the tag on the neck of Oliver's shirt. Oliver's fingers kept flicking the hem of Katie's shirt. Katie had just noticed this, when the locker room door opened. Oliver and Katie pulled apart, and Katie's mind couldn't decide whether she was sad or happy that they were interrupted. Katie looked toward the door - which she was facing away from - and saw Angelina and Fred walk in. Angelina quickly turned a laugh into a cough as she saw Katie and Oliver.

"Sorry, guys." Fred said, _not _trying to hold back his laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha." Katie said sarcastically as Oliver and her stood up. Katie and Oliver started to leave when suddenly Katie stopped.

"Ooh!" She said, before running back to her locker to get something. She grabbed a rectangular shaped object, and then she left the locker rooms with Oliver.

"I don't want to know what those two are up to." Oliver said to Katie as they walked across the pitch. Halfway to the castle, Katie handed Oliver the rectangular shaped object. Oliver looked over at Katie. "What is it?" He asked. Katie put her hands on her hips.

"It's a sweater." She said sarcastically. No, this gift was to small to be a sweater, yet to big to be something....small (AN:For lack of a better word). Katie then laughed. "No, see, you gave me my gift," Katie said, waving the bracelet in Oliver's face. "So, I'm giving you yours." She finished. Oliver smiled at her, before taking the rapping off of the gift. It was a book. "'Quidditch Through Hogwarts'. It's by the same person that wrote 'Quidditch Through The Ages'. It has a list of all the plays used, and some of the techniques. I know it's not much but..." Katie said. Oliver silenced her with a quick peck on the lips.

"It's great." He said, and he meant it. Oliver put an arm around Katie's waist, and the two finished walking up to the castle.

The rest of the day went by as per usual. Katie and Oliver kiss every couple of minutes in the common room. Angelina and Fred sat by themselves in a corner doing, and I quote Katie on this one, 'Merlin knows what'. Alicia tried to talk to George once, but gave up once he moved chairs.

"'Night Guys." Alicia finally said pointedly to Katie and Angelina after about half an hour. Angelina and Katie looked at her.

"We'll be up in a bit." They said to her with a smile. Alicia smiled back at the two before going up the stairs.

"Kates, I think I'm gonna go up to bed, too. I'm rather tired." Oliver said. Katie smiled and nodded. Oliver kissed Katie on the cheek, and said goodnight to Angelina, Fred, and George; before going up to his dorm. Katie and Angelina got up after Oliver had disappeared around the corner, and walked over to George. Fred stayed sitting by the fire, Angelina having already told him what the two girls were up to.

"George, we need to talk to you." Angelina said. Katie nodded as Angelina and her sat on either side of the twin. George looked at them.

"What about?" He asked. 

"Alicia." Katie said simply. George rolled his eyes.

"If you two are here to tell me I'm a git for staying mad at her, then you're probable right. But, I just really don't want to here an apology from her right now. I don't think I could stand to see her look so sad right in front of me." He said - and the girls guessed he had already forgiven Alicia in his head.

"But, what if she didn't know she was apologizing?" She asked. George looked at Angelina questioningly.

"If she didn't know she was apologizing, and she wasn't right in front of you doing it, you would be able to stand it wouldn't you?" Katie asked. George opened his mouth to say 'how'.

"If she was apologizing, but didn't know you were listening, you'd probable forgive her. Wouldn't you?" Angelina asked, cutting George off. George sighed.

"Yeah, but, she isn't apologizing. And, if she was, I think she would know I was there." He said. Katie shook her head.

"EENT..." She said, making a buzzer sound.

"Wrong!" Angelina finished.

"Alicia's singing tonight." Katie said.

"And, you are going to be there to hear her." Angelina finished. George opened his mouth to argue, but he knew it was no use. The girls were going to make him go whether he wanted to or not.

"Fine." He said, looking down at the table. Katie and Angelina smiled at each other. 

"Great, we're leaving." Katie said. George looked up.

"Now." Angelina added. With that, the three got up.

Alicia had just been introduced when Angelina and Katie (and George, but he was out of sight) got there. Alicia saw her two friends in the audience, and got a bit more calm. Alicia strummed the chords on her guitar, and started singing at the same time.

_**You know it only breaks my heart  
To see you standing in the dark alone  
Waiting there for me to come back**_

As Alicia sang this verse, she got a small flashback of George sitting in a corner of the Three Broomsticks the day she had her date. It was one of those things, your eyes see but your brain doesn't register until later. 

_**I'm too afraid to show**_

_**If it's coming over you  
Like it's coming over me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
That drags me out to the sea  
And I wanna be with you  
And you wanna be with me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
And I don't wanna be  
Stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded**_

The lyrics were deep, deeper than Alicia actually felt. But it was the closest song she knew to described her feelings.

_**I can only take so much  
These tears are turning me to rust  
I know you're waiting there for me   
to come back**_

The thing was, he wasn't waiting. He was completely pissed off at her. He hadn't talk to her for three days.

_**I'm to afraid to show**_

Maybe she was to afraid to show how she felt. Subconsciously, she knew George would be hurt by what she did. Maybe she was scared of him _finally _asking her out. I mean, they had been doing the flirting thing for over three years. 

_**I miss you, I need you  
Without you, I'm stranded  
I love you, so come back**_

Was that it? Did she love him? She had yet to go out with him, but maybe....it's possible. Right? To be in love with someone you have never dated? _Oh Merlin, that's it. _She thought to herself.

_**I'm not afraid to show **_

_I guess I'm not. _She thought as she played the last notes on her guitar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: That last bit was _very_ fluffy. But, I'm trying to hit you over the head with the fact that the girls realize these things when they sing. And, sorry this chap. was mostly G/A. Bit, I did have a good bit of K/O in the middle. R/R! PLEASE?!


	17. Idiot?

_Chapter Seventeen: Idiot?_

Alicia walked off stage to where Angelina and Katie were sitting.

"Hey." She said sullenly, as she sat down. Angelina and Katie smiled at each other.

"Are you sure you want to sit over here?" Angelina asked. Alicia furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Katie lifted her hand and pointed to something near the stage. Alicia turned around in her chair. When she saw who the 'something' was, she turned back around and looked at her friends. "Why is he here?" She asked.

"Go talk to him, hun." Katie stated. Alicia bit her lip, before standing up and walking over to George.

"Hey." She said as she stared down at the floor. George smirked.

"It breaks your heart, huh?" He whispered in Alicia's ear, referring to the song. Alicia looked up with a small smile on her face.

"Uh-huh." She said quietly. The famous Weasly smirk was still in place.

"Well, that's just to bad." He said. Alicia laughed a little, shook her head, grabbed the back of George's neck, pulled him forward, and kissed him (AN: I know, it sounds very teen movie, but deal!). The rest was unspoken.

Angelina and Katie sat at the table watching their two friends snog.

"When does this become pervy?" Angelina asked. Then, Alicia and George pulled themselves closer together, if that were possible.

"Right about now." Katie said as her and Angelina stood up, grabbed their jackets and left the bar.

"We should probable get back to our own honeys." Katie said. 

"But, Oliver's asleep, and Fred probable is too." Angelina reminded her. Katie smiled.

"We'll just have to wake them up." She said. The two girls laughed as they mounted their brooms.

Katie and Angelina flew through Katie's window about ten minutes later. As soon as they hit the floor, they started walking toward the door. They opened the door, left the room, and went down to the common room where Oliver and Fred were sitting and playing exploding snaps. Katie snuck up behind Oliver. She put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" She said in a sing song voice. Oliver pulled her hands down from her eyes, and used them to guide her around to the front of the couch. He then proceeded to snake his arms around her waist and pull Katie onto his lap. She let out a little squeak as he put both arms around her waist to hold her there.

"I thought you had gone to sleep?" Oliver whispered into Katie's ear. Katie smiled and swivelled around so she was facing Oliver a bit more.

"I thought you had too." She said. Oliver smirked. _Oh, that smirk. It's a good thing Oliver has me sitting down, or else a would probable fall. _Katie thought to herself. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss Oliver, both smirks still in place. The two heard a coughing sound, and Oliver and Katie looked over and Fred and Angelina.

"Could you to at least wait until we leave the room before you start your snog fest.?" Fred said. Angelina laughed and hit her boy in the arm.

"Lets go sit over there." Angelina said, pointing to a corner of the room that was very secluded because it was hidden by two tables. Fred nodded, and him and Angelina headed toward their favorite corner. Katie heard Oliver's low chuckle as their friends walked away. Katie swivelled to face him again. 

"What?" She asked, smile still on her face.

"Nothing." He whispered before kissing Katie again. Katie broke the kiss and slid off Oliver's lap. She then sat down on the couch next to him. Katie leaned in, and continued their kissing. Oliver ran a hand through Katie's hair and rested it on the back of her neck. Katie rapped her arm around Oliver's back. Oliver moved his hands to Katie's hips like he had earlier that day. After a few seconds, Katie slid her hand under the back of Oliver's shirt, running her hand over the skin. Katie and Oliver, lips and tongues still together, moved themselves so that Katie was straddling Oliver's lap. The kiss last a second more, before Oliver slowly forced himself to pulled away. "We should go to sleep." He whispered. Katie nodded and kissed Oliver again. Oliver pulled his lips away from Katie's, and brought them down to her neck. He then brought his lips back up to her mouth. Oliver had just ran his hands over Katie's back, when he forced himself to pull away slowly again knowing that they were going to far at not the right time. "We really should go to sleep." He said. Katie bit her lip and nodded. As soon as Katie had nodded, she noticed Angelina heading their way. Katie laughed a bit.

"Angel would've broken this up anyway." Katie whispered to Oliver in amusement. Oliver couldn't help but smile.

"See ya tomorrow Kates." He said, kissing her on the cheek and lifting her off the couch by the waist. Katie laughed at how easily Oliver had picked her up. Oliver was setting his girlfriends feet down on the ground as Angelina walked up next to them.

"You two were getting chummy." She commented with a smirk. Katie shook her head.

"I bet you and Fred weren't studying for your trip to the nunnery either." She said, raising an eyebrow. Angelina blushed a little. Katie turned to Oliver. "'Night Ol." She said, kissing him on the cheek also before walking up the girls dorm stairs with Angelina. Fred walked over to Oliver.

"Have a good night, mate?" He asked. Oliver chuckled, and walked up the boys dorm stairs, ignoring Fred's question.

Once again, Katie ran down the stairs into the common room where, once again, Oliver was waiting for her.

"Dammit!" She yelled in amusement. "For once, I want to get down here before you!" She said as she let out a laugh. Oliver smiled, stepped up behind Katie, and rapped his arms around her waist.

"But it takes away all the cliches about having a boyfriend." He said before kissing Katie on the cheek. Katie gave Oliver a nod.

"Dooley (SP?) Noted." She said. Together they started walking toward the Great Hall. 

Oliver and Katie were three feet from the Great Hall entrance, when somebody said something behind them.

"Do you lape up her pumpkin juice?" It was Flint. The two Gryffindor's turned around.

"Fuck off Flint." Oliver muttered. His jaw was clenched. Katie squeezed his hand.

"What, I'm just commenting on the fact that you two go everywhere together." Flint said, then he looked at Katie. "Did you lose his leash?" Flint asked. Oliver moved to step forward, but Katie held him back.

"Ol, don't." She said. Oliver dropped Katie's hand. 

"Whatever." He muttered and then stepped into the Great Hall. Katie moved to go after him, but there was suddenly a swishing of robes, and she was being pushed against the wall with her hands held at her sides

"What Kates," Flint said. Katie winced at him using her nickname. Flint opened his mouth to finished his sentence, but then he was pushed against the opposing wall by Oliver. 

"Don't touch her." He said. Flint laughed.

"Your girlfriend beats me up better then you do." He said. Oliver gave a smirk of his own.

"Yes, yes she does." He said before kneeing Flint in the groin. "But you can't blame a guy for trying." He said to Flint's bent over form. Oliver walked back over to Katie.

"I thought you had gone inside the Great Hall." She said. Oliver shook his head.

"You think I'd leave you alone with Flint?" He asked before pulling Katie forward by the waist and kissing her on the forehead. The two headed into the Great Hall, Oliver's arm still around Katie's waist. "You could kick that guys ass. But he takes cheep shots." Oliver said as the doors closed behind them. Katie look forward thoughtfully.

"I _could_ kick his ass, couldn't I?" She said with a slight country twang. Oliver smile.

"Yes, you could." He said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Angelina, Fred, Alicia, and George.

~~~~~~~~~~

AN: I know the Flint thing was kinda random, but I know where I'm going with the story and I had to put something in the middle so you people wouldn't lose complete hope in me!lol R/R! 


	18. December

_AN:_ Sorry it took so long, sorry it sucks, and Merry Christmas!lol 

_Chapter Eighteen: December_

It was the 20th of December as Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George, and Oliver sat talking in the common room.

"Where are you going for Christmas, boys?" Alicia asked. 

"I'm staying at Hogwarts this year." He said, his arm handing around Katie's shoulder. 

"Mum wants us home for Christmas." Fred and George said. 

"What about you girls?" Oliver asked. Angelina shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna go home for a couple of days and come back." She said. Alicia nodded.

"Ditto." She said. Everyone looked over at Katie. She sighed.

"I'm staying here for Christmas." She said. The twins, Alicia, and Angelina all rolled their eyes. Katie furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" She asked. Angelina shook her head.

"Getting in more snogging time, aye?" She asked. Katie raised her eyebrows.

"Like you wouldn't?" She asked. The four friends at the same moment looked down at the table. Katie gave a happy nod. "That's what I thought." She said, taking a sip of her hot cocoa (which she had brought from the great hall).

  
  


The 21 first came quickly. Katie and Oliver were two out of only five Gryffindor's who had signed the list to stay for Christmas (the other three were Harry, Ron, and Hermione of course [AN: If you were wondering :)] ). The twins, Angelina, and Alicia had slowly started to gather the things they were taking home with them. They had to have it gathered by the 23rd because the train was leaving early on the 24th so they could be home for Christmas eve. 

On the 22nd things were near hectic. People were jogging around trying to find socks their annt had given them last Christmas. You practically had to wear helmets when you heard someone yell 'Accio Sock!', because half the dorms socks came flying at the person who said the spell. 

On the 23rd things were past hectic and somewhere close to bitchy. If someone started to say 'Accio Socks' they would be cut off by each person in the room throwing one pair of socks at them. People ran around shouting:

"Where's me da's (AN: Yes, it is supposed to say 'Me da's') hair growth potion' and, 'Where did I put that itchy sweater from mum?' (Fred and George said that one). Most funny of all was when somebody ran around at 11:59 P.M. Shouting: 'I need my B.A.R.F., I need my B.A.R.F. (Broom Arranged Riding Ferret)'. And all Oliver and Katie had to do was put in some hard snuggling time by the fire.

"Oy, Angie, I bet you can't wait to do this all again next year." Oliver said to Angelina from his spot on the couch, a smile plastered on his face.

"Wood, go suck a broom." She snapped, giving Oliver a 'If glares could kill an army' look. Oliver couldn't help but chuckle as Angelina walked away.

"Ol, don't be so mean." Katie said with amusement. 

"Yes ma'am." He said, kissing her neck. Katie laughed. It was just hitting mid-night.

"Oliver, I think I'm gonna head to bed." Katie said, pushing herself up from Oliver's lap. Oliver stood up also.

"G'night, Kates." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. Katie gave Oliver a firm kiss on the lips before pulling away and walking to her dorm room. 


	19. Waking Up On Christmas Eve

_Chapter Nineteen: Waking Up On Christmas Eve_

Katie woke up early to see Angelina and Alicia off.

"See ya in a week, Katie." The two girls said, giving her a hug. Katie laughed.

"You're sounding like your boyfriends already." She said as they all hugged.

"Oy, we heard that." The twins said, coming up next to them. Katie shook her head and the three girls un-imbraced. "See you later, Kat." George and Fred said. Katie smiled, and forced a hug out of the two. The train let out a whistle. Katie's four friends stood in front of her.

"We better get going." Alicia said as they all started to turn.

"Oy!" They suddenly heard Oliver yell as he ran toward them. "Sorry, Percy didn't wake me up." He said, sounding out of breath. Alicia and Angelina went over and hugged Oliver before heading onto the train. Fred and George just went over and did the manly-handshake-thing with Oliver.

"Bye, mate." The twins said before getting on the train and heading toward where Angelina and Alicia were.

  
  


Oliver and Katie walked through the portrait hole together.

"So, Kates, what do you wanna do now?" Oliver asked. Katie yawned.

"Ol, it's 5:30 in the morning on Christmas Eve. I'm going back to sleep." Katie said, falling onto the couch. Oliver walked over to the other side of the couch. 

"Move over, Bell." Oliver said, a smirk playing on his lips. Katie gave a groggy smile, and moved forward so Oliver could lay down with her. Oliver did, and Katie proceeded to fall asleep in his arms.

  
  


Katie and Oliver sat in the Great Hall eating lunch a few hours later.

"So, Ol, what are we gonna do for the next week while everyone is gone?" Katie asked, taking a bit of her food. Oliver shrugged.

"I don't know, I think this week might be kinda boring." He said. Katie nodded.

"Damn Boring." She muttered. Oliver shrugged again.

"But you, a week of no twins, no friends, hopefully no drama, could be nice." He said. He would regret his words a second later. Katie furrowed her eyebrows, setting down her fork.

"When was there drama?" She asked. Oliver mentally hit himself in the head.

"Your right, there hasn't been any drama. So what are we going...." Oliver started, hastily trying to change the subject. Katie would have non of it. She cut him off with a shake of her head.

"No, Oliver, when was there drama?" She asked again. Oliver sighed.

"The day we first kissed." He muttered. Katie eye widened.

"_What?_" She said in a voice that screamed 'What the hell did you say that you prat?!'. Oliver gulped. L_ie next time, Wood! _He thought to himself Oliver looked down at the table.

"Well, you have to admit, it was a little drama like the day we kissed. I mean, you got mad and..." He started, only to be cut off y Katie again.

"That was not drama, _Wood,_" She snapped. Oliver winced at Katie's use of his last name. "That was _you _kissing _me _and then not saying anything!" She practically yelled, still talking low enough so no one heard her. Oliver gulped again.

"Katie, I'm...I mean I.....well you see..." He started. Katie shook her head.

"There he goes again." She muttered to herself before standing up and walking out of the Great Hall. Oliver closed his mouth and shook his head.

"You should have said George and Alicia." He scolded himself.


	20. Forgiveness aka Dice

__

AN: Chapter rated R. Sorry it took so long for me to post this. The program I was using to right my stories decided to not work. So, I had to go to FF.net, upload this chapter, copy, and put it in a different program to spell check it. The format probably looks a little different too. Please read on, the formatting in the next chapter will be better….I think.

__

Chapter Twenty: Forgiveness (a.k.a. Dice)

Katie had gone a whole 20 hours without speaking to Oliver. She knew she wouldn't keep it up for long. Oliver just had this way of making things better. She didn't know how he did it. He would say something funny or make some sweeping gesture. Either way, she'd be happy. But, at that current moment in time, all she wanted to do was eat breakfast. So she went down stairs, or rather, she ran downstairs. She pushed straight into the Great Hall and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. Food appeared in front of her almost immediately. She ate fast, not wanting to run into anybody (besides Oliver) just yet. No such luck.

"Why, Bell. How nice to see you." Flint said once Katie had left the Great Hall. Katie sighed and turned to face him.

"What?" She snapped. Flint gave a look of mock appall.

"Katie, I am _shocked._" He said, mock grin in place. Katie gave her own mock grin.

"Good, next time get electrocuted." She said, before heading back up to the Gryffindor tower. 

Katie no longer subconsciously wanted to run into Oliver, she now fully wanted to run into Oliver. She hadn't seen him since the day before and now it was close to 5 in the evening. She was starting to border on worry now that she hadn't seen her boyfriend for more than 24 hours. Katie grabbed her wand and ran down to the Great Hall to see if he was there for dinner. Again, no luck. She couldn't find him when she tried. A few hours ago, she had looked in the Quidditch locker rooms. She had gone down to the Great hall more times then she could count. But...

Her luck then changed. As she stepped through the portrait hall, she walked into someone. A tall someone. A tall someone with brown hair and a black turtle neck on. Oliver's favorite turtle neck. Katie smiled at first, then a frown took over.

"You ass-hole." She snapped, looking up at him. Oliver sighed.

"Listen, Kates, I'm sorry about yesterday. Let me..." He started. Katie shook her head.

"No. I was looking everywhere for you. I hadn't seen you since I walked out of the Great Hall yesterday. I was getting really worried." She said. Oliver smiled a little bit. She looked like she had passed mad and then come back about 12 times. 

"Just, let me make it up to you?" He asked. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"How?" She asked. Oliver fully smile before waving his wand at Katie. A dark vial fell over her head. She couldn't see anything. Then, suddenly, she started to float. Oliver had done this. She couldn't help but be intrigued. About a minute later, her feet hit the floor and the vial lifted. She was in front of Oliver's dorm room. She spun around quickly to face Oliver. Her face looked slightly panicked. Oliver laughed.

"Calm down, Kates." He said as the door 'magicked' open. Katie spun around again. When she saw what Oliver had done, she couldn't help but smile. The room was dark. It had a set table in the middle of it and there was a pair of sparkler like objects floating over the table to give it a candle light glow. "I would have done this in the common room, but McGonagall wouldn't let me." Oliver said behind her. Katie turned around once more, and hugged her boyfriend.

"You are so sweet." She whispered in his ear. Oliver smiled once more.

"So you've told me." He whispered back. Katie pulled away and Oliver handed her something. "Merry Christmas, Kates." He said as Katie looked at the small box he had given her. Katie put one hand to her forehead.

"Oh My God, it's is Christmas day, isn't it." She said. She then took out her wand. "Accio Gift." She said. A few seconds later the gift floated into Katie's hand and she gave it to Oliver. "Merry Christmas." She said. "Open it!" Katie said. Oliver lifted the lid of the box Katie had given him. Inside was a miniature broom. It lifted a few inches from the box and flew around a bit. Oliver smiled again at Katie.

"Thank You." He said. "Now you have to open yours." He said with a smile. Katie lifted the lid off the small box Oliver had given her. Inside was a small silver heart to put on her charm bracelet. Katie smiled up at Oliver and hugged him again. Oliver walked inside the room a bit and let the door close behind him, leaving only the beautiful lights that were floating in the room. Katie didn't let go of Oliver. Suddenly she realized they were swaying to music.

"Oliver, the song..." Katie started. Oliver nodded.

"There's a spell on the player that makes it play whatever song you are thinking of." He said. Katie laid her head back on Oliver's shoulder as they swayed.

****

I was crying over you, I am smiling I think of you....

The song was called Dice by some muggled singer with a weird name (AN: Finley Quaye).

****

Where you're gardens have no walls, breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell....

Katie's eyes started darting around the room. The lights, the table, the bed. The desk, the trunk, the lack of roommates. Katie in that second decided something.

"Ol, you roommates are gone for Christmas break, right?" She asked Oliver softly.

****

Nothing can compare, to when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me....

Oliver let out a small 'Um-hum' sound before bringing his head so he could look at Katie.

"Why?" He asked. Katie stood on her toes and kissed Oliver.

****

Nothing can compare, to when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me....

Oliver pulled back. "Katie, I didn't plain it like this, I woul..." He started, but Katie cut him off with another kiss. She pulled back.

"I know." She whispered. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then, Kates, we don't...." He started, only to be cut off once again by another kiss from Miss Bell.

**__**

I was crying over you, I am smiling I think of you, Misty mornings and water falls......

Katie pulled back once again.

"I know." She said firmly.

**__**

Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell, Nothing can compare......

"I want this." She said, quickly darting her eyes back to the bed then back to Oliver. Oliver sucked in a breath.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking like he was about to choke. Katie gave a nod. Oliver let out a stream of air before bringing Katie's lips to his. Katie rapped her arms around Oliver's neck, holding herself up. She then felt herself be picked up and she knew Oliver was doing that. But, this time, he was actually lifting her up.

****

To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me, Nothing can compare.....

He walked Katie over to the bed and set her down next to it. Katie stood with Oliver, dropping her arms, and lips, from Oliver. She moved her hands to the bottom of Oliver's turtle neck. She lifted the hem up and over Oliver's head. Oliver moved his hands to the buttons on Katie's blouse. He slowly unhooked them. Katie slid the shirt of her shoulders herself. Katie reached for Oliver's belt. Then she hesitated, her hand resting in the buckle. Oliver looked down at Katie, his breathing heavy. 

"Katie, if you wanna stop, please tell me now (AN: I stole that line from another fic, sorry)." Oliver said through half clenched teeth. Katie, without answering, flicked the leather off and out of the buckle. She then looked up at Oliver.

****

To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me, Nothing can compare.....

"Don't wanna stop." She said firmly, unhooking the button this time. She slid the zipper down, and Oliver slid off the pants. He was now in nothing but his boxers. Katie reached down and unhooked the button on her own pants. She slide the zipper down, and the pants off, herself. Now she was in nothing but her underwear. Oliver reached behind Katie and unclasped the bra. It fell off Katie's shoulders. 

****

To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me.....

Oliver picked Katie up once more. Katie legs seamed to automatically rap around Oliver's waist. He leaned her onto the bed, following her. He was now hovering over her. Oliver moved back a bit to remove his boxers. 

****

Virtuous sensibility, Escape velocity, Nothing can compare.....

Once he had done that, heard Katie gulp. She was having second thoughts.

"Katie?" He forced out hoarsely. Katie shook her head before sliding her underwear down her legs and throwing it onto the floor.

****

To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me, Nothing can compare.....

Oliver leaned back down, once again hovering over Katie. Oliver looked into her eyes. Katie gave a slight nod, and Oliver slid into her. Tears darted to Katie's eyes and she bit her lip as pain flashed through her. Oliver didn't want to cause that pain he knew would come, but he did. Katie looked away and then back up into Oliver's eyes as the pain passed. She was overtaken with a feeling of slow coming joy.

****

To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me, Nothing can compare.....

Then it came, for both of them.

****

To when you roll the dice and you swear your love's for me, breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell, Nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Forgive me for the bad writing of that chapter. And, I must say, that last line was the corniest line EVER. Sorry 'bout that. But the song is by Finley Quaye and it's called 'Dice'.


	21. Waking Up On The Right Side of HIS Bed

_AN: I'm so sorry I haven't posted in, like, forever! I suck! With that said, enjoy! :)_

_Chapter Twenty-One: Waking Up On The Right Side Of _His _Bed_

At about 9 a.m. the next morning, Katie stirred a bit from her sleep. Oliver quickly shut his eyes. He had been awake since about seven that morning just staring at her. _She's beautiful _He kept thinking to himself. At one point he had tried to go back to sleep. But that was to no avail. Katie had finally started to wake-up. She turned over once away from him, and then once back toward him. Then, she opened one eye. 

"Hi." She said groggily. Oliver couldn't help but smile.

"Hello." He said with amusement laced through his accent. Katie reached up and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She then looked over at the music player that had currently been playing 'From Loving You' by Mandy Moore. "Your brain is full of some pretty odd songs." Oliver commented, realizing what Katie was looking at. Katie rolled onto her back.

"Well, I have a wide rang of taste." She said, turning her head to look at Oliver. She then smiled a bit. "I don't mind this." She said thoughtfully.

"Don't mind what?" Oliver said in a voice that was a cross between groggy and amused.

"Waking up next to you." Katie said in that thoughtful tone again. Oliver pulled Katie toward, and up against, him.

"I don't mind it either." He said, kissing her on the side of the head. Katie put her hand over his.

"We should go down to Breakfast." Katie said, looking up at him. Oliver made a face that said 'I don't wanna!' very plainly. Katie gave him puppy dog eyes. "Pweeeeaaassseee!" She begged. Oliver relented.

"Okay, we can go eat." He said. Katie smiled.

"Yay!" She said sitting up and snatching her shirt off the floor. Oliver gave an offended expression.

"Oy, somebody's practically jumping out the window to get away from me!" He said. Katie looked back at him with a smile on her face.

"Oh, honey, if I wanted to do that I would have left during the night." She said, leaning toward Oliver and kissing him. The kiss turned passionate and Oliver pulled Katie back toward him. Katie was half laying on Oliver when she broke the kiss. "Ol, I am soo hungry." She said, sitting back up and putting her shirt on. Oliver shook his head.

"I still say you wanna get rid of me." He said in mock pout. Katie laughed and through his shirt at him.

"Get dressed." She said, full amusement in her voice. Oliver rolled his eyes and put his shirt on. He followed by putting his pants on. He then walked over to the door where Katie was standing. Katie rolled her eyes at his unwilling face and pulled him toward her by the collar of his shirt. "The faster we eat, the faster we get back up here." She said teasingly against his lips.

"Well, then, I'm all for it." He said against Katie's lips before pressing a firm kiss to them and opening his door.

After breakfast, Katie and Oliver spent the rest of the day 'lounging' in Oliver's room. And the next morning, Oliver once more, woke up before Katie. He didn't dare move though. He still had that feeling like something was going to happen. He just hopped that it was a good something.

"Mm... It's in the sandblaster. Uh..." Oliver heard Katie mutter. He furrowed his eyebrows and leaned over her side a bit, his arm rapped around her waist.

"What's in the sandblaster, Kates? It's a dream. Come back to me." He whispered into her ear, trying to wake her up. Katie smirked a bit.

"Mmm...Hmm... All Gemini's to the raspberry hats." She said in a quick and small voice. Oliver smiled and leaned back.

"Now you're faking." He said.

"Am not. Okay, just a little." She said in her cute little voice before turning slightly to face Oliver. "Morning." She muttered. Oliver's smile widened.

"Morning." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead. Katie started shaking her head.

"Okay, Okay, you're way to nice. There's gotta be something wrong with you, I mean, come on. No guy is this nice. You get your moves out of a book right?" She asked as Oliver stared at her with a raised eyebrows. "Oh, no, that's not it, you're gay right?" She asked. Oliver raised his eyebrows a little father meaning 'No' in the Wood facial expressions dictionary. 

"Kates, I've liked you since I was twelve. I'm trying not to screw this up." He said. Katie's eyes widened.

"I got it, you can read my mind, and you know exactly what I want you to say!" She said, sitting up like she had gotten something right. Oliver shook his head.

"Nope." He said, putting his arms around Katie's waist and pulling her toward him. Katie laid her head on Oliver's shoulder.

"So," She started. "It's the Twenty-Sixth right?" She asked. Oliver nodded. "Ah, then we have only two more days of doing this peacefully." Katie said, gesturing to the bed. Oliver smiled.

"Why do you say that?" He asked. Katie sighed.

"Because; Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George are coming back tomorrow night." She said with a sigh. Oliver let out a sigh also.

"We'll deal." He said to her. Katie nodded.

"Yeah, I'll just brace myself for the teasing." She said.

"And, I'll brace myself for them mocking." Oliver said, looking down at Katie. Katie started to nod and than stopped.

"Wait a minute, why would you be mocked?" She asked indignantly. She looked up at Oliver and saw the teasing grin on her face. "You Pounce (AN: Sorry if I spelled that wrong)!" She said, grabbing a pillow off the bed and hitting him with it. Oliver just chuckled.

"Just preparing you for the teasing." He said into Katie's ear, provoking another pillow-hit.


	22. The Shit Fest

_Chapter Twenty-Two: The Shit Fest._

When the afternoon of the twenty-seventh finally rolled around Katie found herself walking Oliver to…..detention.

"You shouldn't have 'accidentally' thrown your pumpkin juice at him." Katie said, stopping at the entrance of the library. Oliver shrugged.

"He's a ghost, how was I to know it would stain?" He asked. Katie shook her head at the mocking of there history teacher.

"At least he only gave you detention in the library." She said, putting a small smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, I get to spend every afternoon at the library for the next six days, fun." He said sarcastically. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Well, you get out at 7, right?" She asked. Oliver nodded. Katie smiled. "Than I'll see you then." She said before giving Oliver a kiss on the lips and walking away. Oliver took a deep breath and walked into the library.

Katie walked into the Karaoke Club and signed in. Twenty minutes later her name was called. Katie walked out onto the stage and sat down. She hadn't gone there in about a week, and she felt like singing.

_**The streets are all busy  
And we're still in bed  
We should be up working  
But we're lying here instead  
I look outside, the weather's fine  
For playing music, and drinking wine**_

Katie sang, thinking about this past day. The past morning.

_**I could waste the day with you  
I could slip away  
Into another dimension  
What a perfect way, to spend the day, with you**_

Oliver was so sweet, Katie couldn't help but think.

_**Let's walk to the cafe  
And sit in the sun  
And read all the papers  
And watch everyone  
Cause life is short, and life is sweet  
And sometimes you've just got to set yourself free**_

_**I could waste the day with you  
I could slip away  
Into another dimension  
What a perfect way, to spend the day, with you**_

_**I could waste the day with you  
I could slip away  
Into another dimension  
What a perfect way, to spend the day  
Yeah what a perfect way, to spend the day, with you**_

Katie finished the song. No real thoughts in between. She just let the words wash through her. Katie smiled and walked off the stage, going out to where she had left her broom. She looked at her watch. She still had about 45 minutes until Oliver was released. Katie shrugged and mounted her broom. She was back at Hogwarts in minutes flat. She loved not having to fly through her window. It being Christmas break, the students were aloud to leave the campus.

Katie took the long way to the Gryffindor tower. This way involved passing a few classrooms. As she passed one, she heard a loud bang noise, and then nothing. Curiosity getting the best of her, she look through the little window into the classroom. Katie's hand flew to her mouth and less than a second passed before tears were coming down her cheeks. Katie couldn't take her eyes away.

In that classroom stood Oliver, making out with the Slytherin slut. Suddenly, Casey (a.k.a. Slytherin Slut) shot her head in the direction of the door. Katie was finally able to take her eyes away. She went reeling backwards and hit somebody. Katie turned around and came face-to-face with Flint. Katie turned and took off toward Gryffindor Tower. About minutes later, she heard footsteps pounding after her. Katie knew those footsteps, they were Oliver's. She didn't stop. She ran up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her, yelled the password to the fat lady, and ran in side. George, Fred, Angelina, and Alicia were sitting on the common room couch. Katie didn't stop to greet them, she just kept running until she was through the door of her dorm room. That was were Katie let herself collapse in tears.

Alicia and Angelina had jumped up when Katie came running through. When she didn't stop running, they knew something was wrong. A minute later, Oliver came running through the portrait hole. Angelina, Fred, Alicia, and George were now standing at the base of the girls stairs. Oliver was forced to stop in front of them. Angelina furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"What the hell happened, Wood?" She asked.

"Katie just came through here in tears." George added. Oliver looked gittery as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I have to talk to her." He said more to himself than his four friend. A light bulb seemed to turn on in the four friends heads. When Oliver started to move, Fred grabbed his arm, making him stop.

"What happened?" He asked, keeping a firm hold on Oliver's arm. Oliver looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He then looked down at the floor.

"I…." Oliver started and stopped. He didn't know what to say. After about 70 seconds of waiting, Angelina and Alicia shook their heads and started up the stairs.

"We'll find out." Alicia said to the twins. They nodded. Once the girls were gone, Oliver pulled his arm out of Fred's grasp and walked over to the couch. Once he had sat down, he let his head fall into his hands.


	23. ScrewUp

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Screw-Up_

"What the hell did you do?" Fred asked as he and George stood in front of Oliver with their arms crossed. Oliver shook his head, it still being in his hands.

"I...." He started for the second time in the last ten minutes.

"Screwed-Up." George said definitely. Oliver nodded once more, head still in hands.

"So, what happened?" Fred asked again. Oliver sighed and looked up at the twins.

"Katie saw me and Casey, from Slytherin, kissing." He said. The twins both shot him the evil look of two older brothers about to kick their sisters boyfriends ass.

"You Bastard!" They both yelled. Oliver shook his head.

"Yeah, I would be, but Casey kissed me, she..." He started to explain, suddenly finding the words flow into his mouth.

"I don't want to hear it." George muttered, cutting Oliver off. The twins then walked away. Oliver watched as they walked away.

"Katie, what happened?" Angelina asked as she and Alicia walked Katie to her bed. Tears were silently rolling down Katie's cheeks.

"Oh God..." Katie whispered, seemingly more to herself than anyone else. Angelina looked over at Alicia.

"Katie, sweety, please tell us?" Alicia asked. Katie looked at her two friends, a few more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He kissed someone else." She said in a dazed voice. Alicia and Angelina looked at each other again.

"Katie, honey I'm so sorry, but...." Alicia started.

"Could you guys, leave me alone?" Katie asked in the least offensive way she could muster at that moment. Her two friends furrowed their eyebrows before nodding.

"Yeah, sweety, of course." Angelina said. Her and Alicia then left.

AN: Sorry it's so short. Hope you liked it! R/R! :)


	24. The Bar Can't Always Make Things Better

_AN: I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long._

_Also, thank you so much for the reviews. I know I don't post personal notes here very often, but let me just say thank you to all the people who have stuck with this story. Even when I have gone weeks and weeks without posting!:)_

_Chapter Twenty-Four: The Bar Can't Always Make Things Better_

"Do you think she'll come down?" Alicia asked, looking over at George. George just shrugged.

"I don't know. She was pretty upset when she ran in last night." He said. Alicia shook her head sadly.

"And I don't get why." She said. George furrowed his eyebrows.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, Oliver cheated on Katie yes, but it was a kiss and Katie is acting like she's about to die." Alicia said. George's shrugged.

"Don't ask me to figure out the inner workings of that girl." He said. Alicia couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

* * *

Katie and Angelina walked toward the stairs. The night before, Angelina had come back into Katie's room and Katie had broken down, telling her everything. About her and Oliver sleeping together, about her going to the bar and singing, and then about her coming back and finding Oliver making out with somebody else.

"I'll go down to the Great Hall with you, Katie." Angelina said as they stepped into the common room. They walked a few steps before Oliver stepped in front of them. Katie froze.

"Katie, I have to talk to you. I have to explain...." he started. Katie darted her eyes to the floor. _I don't want to talk to you, Wood_. Katie thought to herself. But, she couldn't seem to get herself to say it outloud. Angelina looked over at Katie and seemed to read her mind. She looked back up at Oliver.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." She said calmly. Oliver looked over at Angelina before looking back to Katie.

"Katie, you have to...." he started again. Angelina took a step forward, stepping in between Katie and Oliver.

"She doesn't _have _to do anything, Wood." She said before taking Katie's arms and leading her around Oliver. Oliver turned as they walked around him. Before Angelina went through the portrait hole, she glanced back at Oliver. She thought his eyes looked a bit shiny, but she shook the thought away.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna head....somewhere else." Katie said to Angelina as they neared the Great hall. Before Angelina could answer, Katie had walked off and was going through the main doors. Angelina sighed and walked into the Great Hall, where she spotting Alicia, George, and Fred.

Katie walked across the quidditch pitch. She normally would have stayed there a bit, and then headed to the club. But she had no idea when Oliver was coming to the pitch (which he did without fail everyday). Katie got to the locker room and quickly grabbed her broom. She felt like flying today. She planed to fly to the club, sing, and fly back. Sing always cleared her head. _It's just what I need. _She thought to herself.

* * *

It was morning when Katie got to the club, so there was no wait. She stepped onto the stage as she always did, but she felt nothing._**Still falling**_ _**Breathless and on again**_ _**Inside today**_ _**Beside me today**_ _**Around broken in two**_ _**Till your eyes shed**_ _**Into dust**_ _**Like two strangers**_ _**Turning into dust**_ _**Till my hand shook**_ _**With the way I fear**_  
  
She sang the words that normally meant so much, but she still felt nothing for them. _**  
  
**_ _**I could possibly be fading**_ _**Or have something more to gain**_ _**I could feel myself growing colder**_ _**I could feel myself under your fate**_ _**Under your fate**_  
  
No relief came from her song this time. Only grief.  
_**  
It was you**_ _**Breathless and tall**_ _**I could feel my eyes turning into dust**_ _**And two strangers**_ _**Turning into dust**_ _**Turning into dust**_

Katie stepped off the stage and a tear slid down her cheek.

Singing just wasn't going to help her forget what Oliver did to her.

* * *

What do you think?

Sorry if it's short. I'll try to post more soon!:)

--Rory


	25. The Truth

_Chapter Twenty-Five: The Truth  
_

Katie landed her broom in the middle of the pitch. She then walked the rest of the way to the locker rooms. Once she was inside of the locker room, she went to her locker. She put her broom away and grabbed a duffel bag out of the locker. She walked over to a bench and sat herself and the duffel down. She zipped it open and started going through the contents. After a few minutes of looking, she pulled out a small vile. It was a birth control potion made of Cypress that she had gotten from Madam Pomfrey on December 26th. She was to put two drops in her tea every night. So far it only had four drops taken out of it. Katie glared down at the vile in her hand like it was the cause of her pain. Suddenly, she pulled her arms back and flung the small vile at the wall across from her. The second the vile hit the wall, it shattered. Katie proceeded to pick up her duffel and practically run out of the locker room. When she was half-way back to the castle, she ran smack into somebody. Katie fell backward, the other person falling in the other direction. Katie kept a death grip on her duffel as she fell. A second later Katie felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kates, are you okay, I'm so sorry." She heard Oliver say. Katie pushed herself off the ground and then yanked her shoulder out of Oliver's grasp.

"Don't touch me." She said through gritted teeth before continuing her run to the castle. Oliver watched Katie's retreating form before running his hand over his face. Oliver shook his head before letting it drop forward. He started to walked toward the locker rooms himself when a silver glint caught his eye. He furrowed his eyebrows and bent down to pick it up. His heart dropped as he lifted Katie's silver charm bracelet off the ground.

Katie avoided Oliver for the next three days. In those three days, Oliver had come up to Katie twelve times, and each time, Katie had walked away as quickly as possible, not saying a word to him. She didn't have to start classes with him again until January 5th, so she hoped to be able to avoid him until then. No such luck. On the 30th, Katie was walking toward the Great Hall for lunch when she saw Oliver walking out of the Great Hall. Katie immediately turned around, ignoring her growling stomach, and started back up the stairs toward Gryffindor tower. Oliver spotted her the second she had started running and he went up after her. He promised himself he was going to keep trying to talk to her, and that was a promise he intended to keep.

Katie managed to make it all the way to the portrait hole, before Oliver grabbed her arm.

"Katie, why won't you even listen to me?" Oliver asked. Katie couldn't bite her tongue. She swung around, ripping her arm away from Oliver.

"Because it _hurts_!" She yelled, the last word getting choked up in her throat. Oliver jumped back a little. Katie forced herself to continue. "Every time I see you, I see a picture of you kissing that girl. And that hurts more than you will ever know." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Oliver looked genuinely pained by this.

"Katie, I'm sorry. But you don't know what really happened." Oliver said, reaching out for Katie again. Katie pulled away.

"I know what I saw." She said, another tear coming down her cheek. Oliver shook his head.

"Kates, I love you..." He started. He was cut off by Katie's hand hitting his face.

"Don't you ever!" She snapped, taking more steps away from him. "You lost the right to call me 'Kates' and tell me you loved me when you screwed me and then went out and fucked the first tart you saw!" She yelled, more tears streaking down her cheeks before she turned and gave the fat lady the password. She then proceeded to almost jump through the portrait hole. Oliver stood still, looking at the portrait hole as it closed. His eyes drifted shut for just a second before he opened them again. If you had been standing in front of him, you would have seen your own reflection in his eyes as they welled up with tears. Oliver turned away from the portrait hole and started to slowly make his way back down the stairs.

* * *

Once they could no longer see Oliver, Alicia and George slipped out of a hiding place in the wall.

"Oh My God." Alicia muttered under her breath. George just shook his head in Oliver's direction before the two climbed through the portrait hole themselves.

* * *

Oliver sat on a bench in the Gryffindor locker rooms, his head in his hands.

"Aw, sweety." Said a mockingly sweet voice from the doorway of the locker room. Oliver's head shot up and his vision directly fell on Casey.

"What do you want?" He said though gritted teeth, dropping his hands from his face. Casey smiled and took a few steps closer.

"Just to make you feel better." She said in a sultry voice. Oliver jumped off the bench, getting as far away from Casey as he could.

"Don't come anywhere near me, you're the one that did this." He said. Casey smiled.

"Now, how is me not coming near you going to change anything?" She asked, pretending to sound innocent.

"I looked up that freezing charm you used. If you can't get within three feet of me, it won't work." He said, still backing away as Casey followed him through the locker room. Casey shrugged.

"It was just a little freezing charm. I didn't think anything bad would happen." She said, giving another mock-innocent smile. Oliver shook his head, backing toward the door.

"Bullshit. You and Flint knew exactly what you were doing! You knew Katie was coming down that hallway!" He said, his voice raising with every word. Casey shook her head and laughed.

"You have no proof that I did anything. And, as for Katie, you're screwed. She saw me, us, kissing. She didn't see any freezing charms, she didn't see anything but my lips on yours." Casey said, her voice taking on an evil quality. "Sorry honey, looks like you're not gettin' the girl back." She finished before brushing past Oliver's now still form as he took in what she had just said. Once it had processed in his mind, Oliver picked his broom up from the wall it was leaning against and threw it across the room with such force he heard a crack as it hit one of the lockers.

"Fuck!" He yelled, sinking back onto the bench, his hands resumed their place over his face.

* * *

AN: I know, short, but did you like it? Please R/R! :) 


	26. Quiting

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Quiting_

The next day, Alicia came up to Oliver in the Great Hall and told him Katie was quiting the team.

"She says she's sorry to leave the _team,_" Alicia said, stressing the word 'team'. "In such a bad spot, but she can't bare even being around you right now." Alicia finished. Before Oliver could respond, Alicia turned and walked away. Oliver heaved a loud sighed and let his head fall to the table. He hadn't slept the night before. All he could think about ways to get Katie to believe him. Every way he thought up just ended up proving Casey's words as truth.

* * *

Katie watched Oliver from the entrance of the Great Hall. 

"Prat's probable upset that his precious quidditch career just took a down turn." Alicia said as she came up to Katie. Katie looked over at Alicia and gave a sad smile.

"You don't have to hate him." She said. Alicia raised her eyebrows.

"That's the best friends job. We can hate him together." She said. Katie shook her head sadly.

"I don't hate him." She said. Alicia opened her mouth, but Katie cut her off. "He hurt me more than words can describe, and I wanna hate him, but I don't." She said, turning away from the Great Hall and heading back to the stairs. Alicia went after her.

"But, he was an arse! He cheated on you!" Alicia said. Katie gave a bitter laugh.

"Thanks for reminding me." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Alicia sighed.

"You know what I mean. I just don't understand how you can not hate him." She said. Katie bit her lip.

"My head says hate him, but my heart won't let me." She said.

* * *

"You could answer me, you know." Fred snapped at Angelina as they sat in the third floor corridor. Angelina sighed and bit her lip.

"I don't know what to say." She said. Fred looked a bit angry.

"You could say it back." He muttered.

"It's not that easy." Angelina said.

"Actually, it is quite simple," Fred started, sound more hurt than anything else. "Do you, or don't you....." Before Fred could finish, the door leading into the corridor started to open. Without think, Fred grabbed Angelina's hand and the two ran into one of the many small hidden doors in the wall. Once they were inside, they both pressed themselves against the door, trying to see they a medium size crack that nobody would notice unless deliberately looking for it. They both had to stifle loud intakes of breath when they saw that it was Oliver. At first, they thought he was alone – and he was – but then another person came through the door into the third floor corridor. It was Flint.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked before turning around to face Flint. Flint gave a grin, showing off his grotesque teeth.

"I just wanted to ask you, How was Casey?" He asked smugly. Oliver seemed to have to stop himself from lunging at Flint.

"Fuck off." Oliver snapped. Flint made a 'Tutting' noise.

"Wood, _do_ watch your language. I figured you'd be happy. Having somebody like Casey be so eager and willing to screw you. I thought you'd jump at the chance to get a pieces of arse that was guaranteed to be a much better fuck than Bell." He said, almost trying to seem innocent. Within a second, Oliver had jumped at Flint, sending a punch straight across his jaw. There was a very distinct cracking sound and Flint flew to the floor.

"Don't ever talk about Katie like that. Ever." Oliver said, gritting his teeth together. Flint pushed himself off the floor, a new smirk taking over his face.

"Isn't that all she was? A terrible fuck? That's how it looked to me." He said. Oliver pulled back and punch Flint in the gut before he had a chance to blink. A second latter, Oliver kicked Flint in the groin.

"You bastard! You fucking set me up! You and Casey. Because of you two, the one person I love is never going to forgive me." Oliver started. He then pointed a finger at Flint. "But, if I ever here you talk about Katie like that again, you _will _be sorry." Oliver finished before stepping over Flint and walking out of the third floor corridor.

After Oliver was gone, Flint let out a laugh as he wiped some blood from his lip.

"Bell'll never believe him." Flint muttered to himself, a smirk on his face. Angelina and Fred stepped out of they're hiding place.

"Maybe she won't believe Wood," Angelina started.

"But she'll believe us." Fred finished. Flint pushed himself off of the floor. He had heard a bit of there earlier conversation, and he knew exactly how to turn it on them.

"Why would she believe two people that can't even get their own love lives in order?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Angelina glanced over at Fred and noticed his eyes hardening at the memory of they're earlier conversation.

"You know," Fred said slowly. He then looked at Angelina. "You're right." He finished before walking around Flint and out of the door. Angelina immediately went after him. Before Angelina could get out of the door to go after Fred, she heard Flint muttered something.

"I don't know why anyone would ever love that cloned Weasel." He said. Angelina back paddled and stopped in front of Flint. With out saying a word, she brought her knee up and berried it in his stomach. Flint doubled over and Angelina stepped around him, leaving without saying anything.

* * *

Katie sat in the common room writing in a note book. Normally, to avoide running into _anyone _Katie would've sat up in her room, but she was tired of being in there. When the portrait hole started to open, the thought _Hide _flashed across Katie head. It quickly dissipated when Katie saw Fred walk through. She was about to yell to him, when she noticed the angry yet sad look on his face. Katie mouth clamped shut. She had never seen Fred that angry. I guess you could say that seeing George angry was the same thing, but George had looking nothing like this. Fred looked like his heart had just been stomped on. The way his eyes glassed over softly made it seem at any moment tears could start running down his cheeks. The sight truly amazed Katie, and before she could muster up an words of comfort for whatever was bothering him, Fred ran up to his room.

About 10 seconds after Fred went up to his room, another person came through the portrait hole. The only thing was, once this person was inside the common room, she did burst into tears.

* * *

AN: End of the chapter. Sorry it was short. Hope you got some new info. Out of it. R/R!:) 


	27. Not Being Told

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Not Being Told_

"Ang, what's wrong?" Katie ask, getting up and going over to her friend. Angelina put her hands up to her face, covering the tears that were quickly making there way down.

"F-F-Fred..." She started. Katie frowned.

"What did he do?" She asked, getting ready to pound Fred if-need-be. Angelina must have noticed this from Katie's tone, because she looked up at Katie.

"H-he told me he loved me." Angelina said. Katie's frown stayed in place while her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why are you crying?" She asked. More tears came down Angelina's cheeks.

"B-because, I didn't say it back." She said.

"Oh, Honey, it's okay." Katie said, losing the frown and adopting an understanding and comforting look as she pulled her friend into a hug. "If you don't feel..." She started. Angelina pulled back again.

"That's the problem. I do, I do feel that way, I just couldn't get the words out." She said, her eyes filling once more, but not spilling over. "In my experience, love complicates things. I mean look at my parents, they're divorced now and they loved each other at the beginning." Angelina finished, the tears now spilling over with even _more _vigor. Katie made to comfort her friend again, but Angelina pulled away from her completely. "I'm sorry Katie, I..." She started, but didn't finish before she went running from the common room up to her dorm room. Katie watched Angelina go with a sigh.

"No one's love life is going right." She muttered to herself. The Portrait Hole opened again, and Oliver came walking through. Katie started to turn and leave the room, but for some reason she stopped when Oliver raised a hand to her.

"Don't worry, I'm not even going to try." He said sadly in such a quiet voice that Katie almost missed it. With that, Oliver walked in a dejected fashion up to the boys dorm rooms. Katie was left standing alone. Katie sighed once more and left the common room, deciding she wanted to go for a nice fly around the pitch.

* * *

Angelina had just sat down on her bed when she suddenly jumped up again. 

"Oh Fuck!" She said loudly, slapping her hand to her forehead. She had been so upset that she had completely forgotten to tell Katie the truth about Oliver. Angelina ran out of her dorm room. "Katie, I have to tell you..." She said as soon as she got to the bottom of the stairs, but she quickly realized that the common room was empty. "Oh shit." Angelina muttered. Angelina ran back up the stairs to check and see if Katie had gone to her room. When she went through the door she saw that were no traces of Katie in the room. Angelina left the same way she came, going straight for the Portrait Hole when she got down the stairs.

Angelina ran into George and Fred halfway to the Great Hall. Angelina visible flinched when she saw the cold look Fred was giving her. But she soon forced herself to recover.

"Have either of you seen Katie?" She asked. Fred seemed to ignore her and George shook his head.

"No, why?" George asked. Fred, not wanting to stay, started to walked around Angelina. He suddenly stopped and backtracked.

"Did you tell her?" He asked. Angelina shook her head.

"I had forgotten when I got to the common room, and when I remembered, Katie had already left." She said. George looked at both the people standing next him like they were speaking some crazy language. Fred and Angelina noticed this and relayed what had happened in the third floor corridor to George. Both people silently agreed to leave out there fight. Once they had finished with there story, George sighed.

"Merlin." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Katie made her way around the Quidditch pitch. It really did seem to make her feel a bit better. Almost as good as singing usually made her feel. 

But, it didn't quite do the trick. Suddenly, Katie remembered something. I Christmas present from her mother that she had stuffed away. With almost light speed, she flew to her bedroom window. With a muttered spell and a twitch of her wand, her window eased open and she drifted inside. Once in through the window, Katie closed it and went over to her trunk. She had enchanted the inside of her trunk fifth year, hoping to fit larger things in it. And she did.

Katie opened the lid, got down on her knees, and started looking through the enchanted box. A few moments later, Katie grasped what she had been looking for. With a bit of force, she pulled out a full size keyboard.

Katie set the keyboard down on the ground and looked at it. It looked like a normal electric keyboard, but this lovely present was Hogwarts friendly. Her mother had charmed it so that it worked while she was at Hogwarts. Once she got out of the magical world, though, it would have to be re-charmed so it worked everywhere else.

Katie looked around the room and saw that there wasn't enough free space to set it up in there. With a grown, she stood up with the mini-piano and headed toward her door and down to the common room. When she glance around the common room and saw that nobody else was in there, she moved to a far corner and set up her piano. Katie then went over to one of the tables in the common room and grabbed a chair. Once she had set it down in front of the keyboard, she transfigured it into a piano bench. Katie then sat down. She stared at the key for a few moments, not knowing what to play. As she thought, she ran her hands over the keys and under the board. She stopped when the felt some kind of latch underneath. Katie pressed it forward a bunch of papers fall out and hit her knees on the way down. She bent down to pick the pieces of paper up. It wasn't until she was sitting up straight holding the stack in her hand that she realized what the sheets were. It was all the sheet music she had left in her room at home. Her mother had sent it with the gift. Katie looked through the sheets and found a song that seemed to fit her current mood. Katie put the music on a small music stand attached to the back of the keyboard. She then started to play the intro, not hearing footsteps come down the boys stairs.

_**I didn't know it could feel like this  
I didn't know the hurt  
And I try to explain to myself  
But I can't find no word**_

When Katie had been at home, she had heard this song on the radio. She had really liked the song, and she has gone out and brought the sheet music. But, she had never really understood the meaning of the words.

**_So I lie about it  
And I tell 'em I'm feeling fine  
And I'll cry about it  
Hoping tomorrow will change my mind_**

She felt now like she was starting to.

Oliver watched Katie play. He had never seen her play piano or sing before. She had never let him.

_**Happiness has come to this  
And God, it's such a heavy burden to bear**_

As Katie sang, unaware of the onlooker, she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

_**I didn't know it could be like this  
I didn't know it could go so far  
And I try to reveal the part of me  
But you can't find no scar**_

Oliver saw Katie's whole body start to tremble as her previously loud and beautiful singing voice lowered to a soft, pained, whisper.

**_And I lie about it  
And I tell 'em I'm feeling fine  
And I cry about it  
Hoping tomorrow will change my mind_**

Katie felt herself start to whisper the lyrics, she felt her shoulders start to shake, and then she felt hick-ups start to form as she finished off the song.

_**Happiness has come to this  
And God, it's such a heavy burden to bear**_

Finishing the song, Katie dropped her elbows onto the piano keys and dropped her head into her hands. More tears littered her cheeks as she sobbed, barely hearing the resounding ring of the piano keys she had just hit. Sure, she had cried before; a lot actually, but this felt different. This felt final.

Oliver silently watched Katie cry. He wanted so badly to go over and try to comfort her, but he knew that would just make it worse. With one last looked at Katie's shivering form, Oliver turned and went back up the stairs.

_AN: The song is called 'Happiness' by Abra Moore  
_


	28. Platonic

_AN: _I know it's been forever since I've updated. I'm really sorry. Also, I'm sorry for bad formating, won't let me fix it. :( But, I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway. :)

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Platonic_

Katie swiveled around quickly and looked at the boys stairs. There was nobody there, but she swore she just heard somebody. Her attention was ripped away from the boys stairs when the Portrait Hole opened.

"Katie!" Angelina said loudly as she ran toward her friend. "Hedidn'tcheatonyou!" She said in a rush as she ran to Katie's side. Katie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Could you repeat that again in the breathing language us humans usually use?" Katie asked. Angelina couldn't suppress an eye roll.

"He didn't cheat on you." She repeated. Katie's eyebrows stayed furrowed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Angelina sighed.

"Fred and me heard Wood yelling at Flint in the Third Floor corridor today. Neither or them saw us, neither of them knew we were there or listening." Angelina quickly added the last part when she saw Katie start to open her mouth. Angelina waited a few seconds, but Katie's mouth stayed shut, so she continued. "Flint and Casey set Wood up. Me and the twins went and found Casey, gave her one of Fred and George's homemade treats and got her to tell us the whole thing." Angelina paused to take a breath. "Apparently, Casey cast some kind of immobilizing charm on Wood." She finished. When Katie didn't say anything, Angelina rushed on with some more explanations. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything when I first saw you, but I was all flustered and upset." Angelina said, forcing herself not to look back at Fred. Katie still didn't say anything. She just sat staring at her piano keys. "Katie?" Angelina asked after a few moments. Katie shook her head, freeing herself from her thoughts.

"Yeah, um, excuse me." She said. And, without missing another beat, Katie got up off the chair and made her way up the boys stairs. Her three friends stared after her.

"What do you think they'll do?" George asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Angelina and Fred said at the same time before glancing at each other and then quickly looking away.

00000000000

Oliver sat on his bed staring at the wall. The song Katie had been singing kept repeating over and over in his head. Her voice was like a loop. His thoughts drifted over the past weeks. On one hand, sometimes he couldn't believe Katie really thought he could do something like that to her; and on the other hand, she saw what she saw and he hated that she was hurting so much. He knew that he would nev...

"So, I talked to Angelina and Fred." A feminine voice said from Oliver's dorm room door. Oliver spun around on his bed and found himself surprised to see Katie standing in the doorway. "They, um...they were in the third floor corridor today." Katie continued, taking a few more steps into the room. Oliver felt his entire body grow ridged with hope. "They overheard you and Flint fighting." She went on. "Then they apparently went and track Casey down." Katie paused. "They got her to tell them the whole thing." Katie then said quickly. Oliver got off his bed and came to stand just in front of it. Katie stop about halfway between the door and Oliver. Katie looked down at the floor. When she looked back up, her eyes were glassy. "Ol, I'm sorr..."

"No, Katie. Don't say your sorry. There's was no reason you should have believed me, I know that. I know if I had seen something like that I'd think the same thing you did." Oliver said. Katie shook her head.

"But, I should have thought of a potion or a spell to find out the truth from someone." She said. Oliver gave a small and sad nod.

"I guess, but you were upset, I get that." Oliver said. Katie looked like she was going to burst into tears again, and Oliver had to fight not to go over and hug her. They both needed time, some form of platonic space where they were friends for a while. He couldn't help feeling that way. But he knew touching Katie would melt that though away completely. Katie looked into Oliver's eyes, and she knew. And she felt herself silently agreeing with him.

00000000000

_AN:_ Okay, now I seriously thought about ending the story here and then starting a sequel. But I'm not sure, so I'm asking you guys to choose. I can either end the story now and start a sequel or the next chapter can just take place in the future. I leave it to a vote, and the most votes is gonna decide what I end up doing. But let me make two things clear: No matter which choice win, wherever I pick up there will be a large time lapse between this chapter and the next (or next story is the case may be). And also, no matter what, I'm going to continue this story, so you don't have to worry about that. I'm just not sure which form I'm going to continue it in yet. So please, tell me in your review what you would prefer. :)


End file.
